un nuevo resplandor
by sarabi771
Summary: Después de la técnica angelical a pesar de que el circo de kaleido ha ganado muchísimo publico fama y prestigio todo parece estar bien sin embargo hay algo que sora siente que les falta ya que esta segura de que ese hermoso lugar puede dar pie a un escenario lleno de magia y deseos será que podrá realizarse con la llegada de nuevo talento
1. Chapter 1

muy bien para empezar esta es una historia que se ensambla a decir verdad con la de kaleido tiene lugar después de que sora realizara la técnica angelical cabe mencionar que los personajes que obviamente quien ha visto la serie conoce pertenecen únicamente a los creadores de ese proyecto los personajes y la historia que se le une son de mi autoria una vez aclarado eso a leer

Historia

Una chica se dirige corriendo a un extraño escenario tapado con una gran carpa roja que simula un palacio donde arriba de él se lee circo imperial de Moscú

-al fin es hora espero que todo vaya bien mi tia me lo dijo muy claro solo tengo una oportunidad no puedo arruinarlo después de tantos ruegos – la chica miro fijamente la carpa de aquel lugar que tanta ilusión le hacía el circo imperial ruso al fin este año le era permitido audicionar si bien podía notar que era de las postulantes más jóvenes estaba sumamente emocionada de subir al escenario

Suspiro tratando de calmar sus nervios cuando se topó con un joven que la miraba atentamente se sonrojo no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente se fijara mucho en ella

Miraba nerviosa a sus compañeros aunque la verdad más que nervios cada más se encontraba con más ansias por subir al escenario

El chico que la había estado observando alzo la voz de pronto

-buenas tardes es un placer tenerlos aquí reunidos veo que este año tenemos muchos postulantes no sé si estén enterados pero el proceso de selección es muy sencillo se espera que improvisen en la pista del circo haciendo uso de todos los elementos ahí presentes se le evaluara individualmente y se les ira eliminando como si fuese un concurso solo tenemos cupo para 20 acróbatas nuevos así que comprendan si es que no son elegidos sus jueces serán

-mi hermano, Ethan Liberman –después de la mención del joven hubo una gran serie de exclamaciones entre ellas la chica pronuncio un suspiro admiraba mucho a ese joven –mi padre Sergei Liberman dueño del circo y del señor Pierre Rein la decisión es inapelable considérense descalificados si yo o mi acompañante la señorita Katrina Armstrong los tocamos en el hombro

Tras eso la mayoría de los presentes solo asintieron la prueba empezó con una melodía muy conocida para la chica era el bolero de Ravel y la chica se lanzó a los trampolines dando piruetas a toda velocidad de ahí despego hacia unas cintas que colgaban y comenzó a balancearse y a brincar de una en una mientras se concentraba en la melodía

-y bien ves algo que valga la pena –pregunto aburrido un hombre de cabello negro y ojos que refulgían en un tono rojizo su mirada era algo fría

-la verdad es que si veo algo, ves a esa chica la castaña que está en las cintas –comento un hombre igual con cabello negro pero sus ojos refulgían en un tono dorado que denotaba amabilidad

-no la verdad es que hay más de una en las cintas ya sabes

-no Pierre se a quien se refiere papá esa chica la de leotardo azul –comento un chico rubio mientras veía con asombro a la chica que su padre había dicho

Pierre enfoco con más detenimiento y ahí la vio una chica se veía muy joven estaba en las cintas su técnica bien no era perfecta de hecho dejaba mucho que desear sus movimientos eran algo burdos pero había algo en ella algo que hacía resaltara los que la rodeaban pudo ver como de las cintas se lanzó en picada al trampolín en un aterrizaje que sin duda sería sin gracia pero al parecer en último momento cambio de parecer se colgó de una cinta y se impulsó hacia arriba apenas llegando a los trapecios

-tiene algo es cierto- admitió al fin algo desganado si bien la chica llamaba la atención por algo requeriría mucho trabajo y parecía haber acróbatas más capacitados en escena pero al continuar la audición se dio cuenta que le era imposible apartar la mirada de la joven transmitía tanto amor tanta pasión tanto no sabía explicarlo al término de la audición solo se quedaron de hecho con 10 acróbatas estuvo absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que le llegó el turno de presentarse a esa chica y comenzó a prestar atención a sus nuevos acróbatas

-mi nombre es Saskia Karamakof y tengo 17 años mi formación ha sido 2 años tomando clase en una academia circense y 4 meses en un estudio de ballet –suspiro decaído como se lo temía sin bases entonces se fijó en otra joven ahí presente una chica pelirroja y de ojos azules a decir verdad una chica peculiar parecía muy segura de sí

-mi nombre es Io Milán tengo20 años mi formación es de 7 años en una academia circense y 5 años de ballet clásico –sonrió satisfecho al parecer al estar tan absorto no había notado a alguien realmente talentosa en la audición bueno tal vez había más chicos pero al ver la cara de complacencia de sus compañeros sabía que sin duda esta chica era la mejor preparada de los ahí presentes

-bien bueno como ya sabrán aquí nos manejamos por un riguroso sistema de compañeros…

Mientras los nuevos reclutas se presentaban y entablaban relaciones una pequeña criatura despertaba desde su letargo en un rincón del escenario al hacerlo sonrió complacida

-al fin es hora –se precipito ante los ahí presentes y revoloteo entre ellos era una delicada hada con cabello rosado estaba perdiendo de a poco su sonrisa cuando se fijó que una de los ahí presentes la miraba con incredulidad

-eres tú al fin eres tu – exclamo emocionada la criatura mientras se sentaba en el hombro de la chica castaña esta al ver que nadie más veía a la criatura se limitó a asentir y salir de ahí rumbo al que sería su nuevo hogar al llegar ahí cerró la puerta con cuidado y miro con sospecha a la criatura mientras esta solo le sonreía burlona

-que eres tu – tras este comentario la Hada la miro airada

-que grosera y que falta de delicadeza

-y hablas

-por supuesto que hablo que crees que soy

-bueno no lo sé tal vez me estoy volviendo loca si seguro eso es me golpee en la audición y estoy inconsciente no es justo estaba muy feliz por haber entrado

El hada se precipitó hacia ella y la golpeo en el estomago

-au eso porque fue – se quejó la chica

-para que veas que no es un sueño mi nombre es Skylight soy el hada de los escenarios sabes llevo esperándote mucho tiempo

-a mi

-si a ti aunque no lo creas vas a ser una gran estrella

-no quiero ser una gran estrella – refunfuño la chica

-buena respuesta

-pero creí

-eso fue una prueba mi deber en realidad como hada del escenario es encontrar a la que es la luz de estos y ayudarla en el destino que elija para crear su más grande sueño – se presentó con fanfarria la criatura mientras la chica la miraba con desconfianza

-yo no tengo un sueño mi sueño era entrar en este escenario y participar en él pierdes el tiempo

-o claro que no tendrás un sueño ya lo veras por cierto cómo te llamas niña

-Saskia

-un placer seamos amigas nos espera un largo trayecto juntas


	2. Chapter 2

Y el hada no mentía las siguientes semanas fueron pesadas muy pesadas para Saskia sin embargo cada día daba lo mejor de sí y conseguía mejorar un poco al principio fue duro sobre todo con compañeras como Io la cual parecía ser perfecta en todo lo que intentaba se creía sería de las nuevas protagonistas en las obras venideras después de todo ya llevaban 7 meses de preparación en sus estancia Saskia había logrado conocer a varios de sus ídolos y si bien algunos le resultaron más antipáticos que otros ella era feliz

El primer día Sky la levanto para ir a clases ella salió y se topó con la chica pelirroja de la audición esta la miro evaluándola

-hola soy Saskia –saludo felizmente

-yo Io un placer oye gracias por improvisar conmigo en la audición no es muy común que alguien lo haga

-o no gracias a ti pudimos dar un espectáculo genial estaba comenzando a preocuparme que todo se viera tan mecánico y sin vida- eso hizo reír a Io

-se supone que así deben ser las audiciones pero sabes fue un respiro encontrar a alguien que de hecho fuese lo suficientemente seguro de hacer algo diferente

Las chicas caminaron a clases donde Io se paralizo al ver al joven que había fijado la mirada en Saskia el día de la audición estaba en medio de un grupo de chicos

-oye que te pasa

-es solo que ese de ahí es Ryan Liberman

-quien

-ya sabes uno de los hijos del dueño no sabía que aún asistiera a clases de formación él es tan

Ese comentario hizo reír a Saskia de pronto el chico se fijó en ellas

-o así que aquí están las caras nuevas que hay chicas déjenme presentarme soy Ryan Liberman un placer conocer a tan encantadoras jovencitas

-hola mi nombre es Io y ella es Saskia es un placer conocerte –comento emocionada Io

-si un placer –complemento Saskia mientras veía al joven

-Ryan que haces ahí torpe no pretendes presentarnos a los demás

-o claro que si Kat solo relájate estas siendo una pesada, bueno chicas ellos son mis amigos la señorita impaciencia es Katrina Armstrong-dijo señalando a una joven de cabellos castaño muy largos y alta –y el otro aquí presente es el novio de Kat Alex

-Evans es un verdadero honor conocerlos –Io parecía estar en un sueño Saskia sabía a la perfección quienes eran estas personas pero su estupefacción le impedía mostrar cualquier tipo de reacción ante ellos

-hola chicas es bueno conocer a los nuevos elementos me disculpo si fui un poco fría en la prueba es solo que Sergei dice que no debemos mostrar simpatía por los nuevos postulantes pero ustedes me impresionaron sin duda

-o vaya había olvidado que este año fuiste sensor no fue mucha la carga de trabajo con este lastre bueno para nada

-oye

-lo siento Ryan pero es que no eres precisamente delicado

Las chicas miraban estupefactas a sus ídolos dándose cuenta de que en el escenario era algo realmente diferente a lo dictado por sus personalidades

Después de un rato llego Pierre y la clase tuvo comienzo en la hora de la comida ya eran todos un gran circulo de pronto oyeron un gran escándalo en la entrada del comedor al parecer alguien venía entrando

-no puedo creer que aún se atreva a mostrar su arrogante cara por aquí después del accidente de Tina –dijo Ryan con resentimiento

-o no puedes culparlo ella insistió tanto en estar lista se lo gano a pulso

-cómo puedes decir eso Alex ninguna de las chicas se merecen lo que les paso –reclamo Ryan furioso mientras Katrina se limitaba a bajar la cabeza con aire algo abatido

-de quien hablan – pregunto Saskia en un susurro a Io

-de él León Oswaldo mejor conocido como el dios de la muerte-dijo Io se podía ver en su semblante que la mención de este personaje le causaba pánico

-porque le llaman así –dijo Saskia dejando su mirada fija en un joven muy apuesto pero con un semblante muy frio para quienes lo rodeaban

-lo llaman así porque a lesionado a cada una de las chicas que ha intentado ser su compañera dejándolas a algunas sin la posibilidad de volver a actuar jamás –comento Kat decaída

-si pero no dejes que eso te engañe todo eso ha sido culpa de las chicas ellas ilusionadas por ser la elegida hacen lo posible para que él les dé una oportunidad en la cual por supuesto fallan debido a su incompetencia quien quiera probarse como su pareja debe estar dispuesta a correr ese riesgo-comento Alex Saskia asintió

Después de la comida llego la hora de practica en pista ahí vieron a otros chicos de la compañía

-o por dios esa es la gran Natasha Duncan exclamo sorprendida Io

-o si es ella pero si yo fuera ustedes no me acercaría mucho a ella tiene un muy mal genio y no suele gustarle la gente nueva –les dijo ryan divertido

-hermanito no deberías estar asustando a las nuevas ve a practicar al trapecio con ella trabajaremos piso fuera –lo corrió Ethan

-es bueno ver que se integren pero tengan cuidado mi hermano puede llegar a ser una mala influencia ahora como les decía formen grupos de 3 practicaran en pista con mi hermana supervisándolos

Al llegar vieron a sus demás compañero junto con una chica de cabello negro la cual les daba rutinas para ver su desempeño

-así que ustedes son las que faltaban ya me parecía mi padre dijo que eran 10 nuevos y solo tenía 8 estaban holgazaneando por ahí-las reto la chica no era demasiado mayor a ellas pero se veía que tenía muchísimo carácter

-lo sentimos

-bien es mejor que así sea trabajaran juntas como compañeras de actuación una de las chicas se lesiono esta mañana al molestar a León con sus tonterías les recomiendo que se mantengan alejados de mis actores mi nombre es Mina Liberman y seré quien les asigne rutinas aquí trabajaran en los grupos que yo diga y las horas que yo diga que no los engañe mi condición, no crean que porque no actuó en el escenario con mis hermanos no se hacerlo porque lo sé solo que no me gusta el escenario está claro – las chicas asintieron y se pusieron a ello

Al término del entrenamiento las chicas regresaron a sus cuartos más que vapuleadas Mina había estado gritándoles y exigiéndoles a todos los nuevos tanto que una chica había roto a llorar y renunciado

-como te fue

-bien Sky aunque

Cuando Saskia termino de contarle a sky sobre su primer día esta se limitó a asentir

-y bien que piensas

-creo que la chica que renuncio es una debilucha nada en el mundo es fácil y si te quiebras a la mínima presión estas perdida –le dijo el hada

-si eso me pareció a mi

-sobre lo otro harías bien en recordarlo no te inmiscuyas en problemas con los actores principales ya en un futuro podrás compartir el escenario con ellos concéntrate en prepararte mejor –dijo sky algo preocupada pensando en ese dios de la muerte


	3. Chapter 3

Saskia trato de dormir sin tener buenos resultados así que se dirigió a la pista del circo estaba tan feliz de estar ahí que no podía relajarse tenía mucha adrenalina se puso a dar de salto y acrobacias ahí soñando con poder estar en el escenario frente a espectadores. Estaba tan en su mundo que no noto al joven espectador ahí presente de cabellos morados

 **Vladimir**

Había sido un día especialmente largo recibir a los nuevos era tedioso odiaba este proceso cada dos años siempre era lo mismo una tanda de mediocres de los cuales solo valían la pena casi siempre sol ya llevaba aquí al menos unos 10 años ya que a diferencia de la mayoría mi formación artística había sido aquí y era increíble como cada año era lo mismo bueno casi al menos desde que se había unido León hace tres años al menos mi molestia con las nuevas era menor ya que solían asediarlo a él eso era mejor

Me dirigía a la pista como cada noche para poder practicar solo así me gustaba hacer las cosas solo sin molestias a mi alrededor pero al llegar había alguien más ahí pensé que sería Natasha había descubierto que yo hacía esto y estaba empeñada en superarme ilusa no lo lograría pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver una chica alguien que no conocía sin duda una de las nuevas haciendo maniobras en la pista

La observe improvisaba de un lado a otro tenía talento aunque era algo torpe sin duda además de imprudente la vi como caía y lograba asirse de una de las cuerdas que estaban por ahí

Empezó a columpiarse y siguió con su improvisación mal hecha a pesar de que era sin duda un espectáculo bastante mediocre no podía apartar mis ojos de esta chica había algo en su actuación que te obligaba a querer ver más de pronto calculo mal un salto y vi como esta vez solo estaba tratando de caer en la postura menos problemática no pude evitarlo me arroje y la atrape me miro sorprendida esperaba un sonrojo o algo pero ella se limitó a verme estupefacta

-eso fue muy torpe lo sabes habrías llenado de sangre la pista

-si bueno esperaba poder librar la cabeza gracias por atraparme – dijo en seguida salió de mis brazos y se dirigió de nuevo a la pista

-se puede saber qué haces

-trato de descargar mi energía ha sido un día largo y pues la verdad no logro dormir

La mire anonadado

-bueno sabes quiero entrenar te agradecería que te retiraras

-está bien supongo que no puedo hacer nada más, tendré que tratar de dormir de nuevo gracias por atraparme –se retiró sin darme importancia y por primera vez en un largo tiempo me pregunte quien era esta chica

Después de unas semanas me entere que era una de las nuevas efectivamente su nombre era Saskia Karamakof al parecer era el descubrimiento de Sergei el diamante en bruto la llamaban habría que ver con el tiempo si merecía ese apodo

 **Tiempo después**

-o vamos sigues en las nubes cabeza hueca hoy reparten lugares en la obra de rapunzel vamos – la llamo Io en este tiempo se habían hecho grandes amigas al llegar Saskia vio a sus otros amigos los que ya eran parte de la compañía oficial es decir de los protagónicos

-llegan tarde de nuevo chicas si no las conociera pensaría que no les interesa esto – les dijo Katrina la cual las miraba divertida

-A no me culpes a mi dile eso a la señorita vivo en la luna

-oye

-eso sin duda es el residuo de ser amiga de Ryan nada bueno puede salir de ese flojo

-oye Kat estoy aquí sabes eso es muy descortés

-pero sabes que es cierto Saskia se ha vuelto perezosa por tu culpa después de todo

-no es cierto – lo defendió la chica

-olvídalo Sas están algo nerviosas y se descargan en ti no les prestes atención Ryan no lo hace – dijo Alex mientras abrazaba a su novia

-cierto – dijo el menor de los Liberman

-bueno si ustedes lo dicen

 **Pierre**

Mire a los novatos que habíamos estado preparando con una grata satisfacción en el rostro era increíble ver cómo estas caras nuevas se habían superado en tan poco tiempo aunque ahora solo me quedaban Saskia e Io vi con orgullo a la que sin duda era mi mejor alumna Io esa chica era espectacular estaba fascinado con ella con su ayuda sacar el potencial de la otra joya de Sergei no había sido tan difícil Saskia esa chica era algo especial si tan solo fuese más dedicada

-bien como saben en esta producción se permitirá trabajar a los novatos y

-eso es un desperdicio de tiempo – se quejó esa chica Natasha no entendía porque era una de nuestras principales si no transmitía nada en sus actuaciones me sorprendía que Sergei aún no se rindiera con ella esta chica había sido su mayor descubrimiento era una de las que llevaban más tiempo en la compañía pero nunca habíamos conseguido que transmitiera nada en el escenario era sin duda una de las mejores acróbatas pero interpretativamente era nefasta

-como el jefe les informo queremos que los nuevos elementos se unan es lo mejor en esta producción aunque con papeles pequeños estarán bien –escuche un resoplido molesto y me fije en él nuestro dios de la muerte ese chico era aún peor que Natasha lesionando acróbatas lo teníamos como principal pero sin compañera ninguna le duraba lo peor era ver que cada acróbata que el destruía iba por pie propio a intentarlo con él

-como les decía lo mejor será –

Les di al lista de reparto y note a los nuevos entusiasmados con sus papeles estaban más que felices sin importar que la mayoría de ellos eran solo gente del coro estaban satisfechos la producción fue increíble como siempre Katrina había sido una Rapunzel asombrosa aunque notaba como Vladimir no era el mejor de los príncipes últimamente estaba algo hostil con sus compañeros en especial con Saskia es como si algo en ella le desagradara no podía entender porque ya que a decir verdad apenas convivían

Habían ya pasado al menos dos semanas presentando nuestra obra cuando vi a Io y Saskia entrenar me acerque a verlas ahí en los trampolines

-oye Saskia como lo haces

-que

-eso tu pasión tu amor como puedes ser tan intensa en el escenario es impresionante

-que va tú me lo dices eres la mejor de todos nosotros pronto te ascenderán a protagónico como puedo yo impresionarte después de todo nuestras formaciones son tan diferentes – suspiro la chica

Vi como Io se reía con ganas

-es que no te das cuenta verdad

Saskia la miro confundida

-cuando actúas es como si algo pasara a tu alrededor es simplemente maravilloso

-de veras lo crees

-si sabes al verte actuar me haces pensar en crear un escenario donde cualquier cosas pueda pasar donde haya magia y trucos y todos sea posible no puedo dejar de ver tu interpretación es algo adictivo

Ahora Saskia era quien reía

-ese es mi sueño sabes

-en serio

-O si quiero un escenario así sería maravilloso últimamente he visto nuestras producciones desde que llegamos aquí y son buenas es decir muy buenas a decir verdad pero siento como si faltara algo como si –resoplo indecisa

Yo lo sabía era lo mismo que Sergei buscaba en su escenario ese asombro esa magia ese no sé qué ella lo sentía sabía que eso faltaba

-o puede ser que si pero lograremos traerlo a escena lo prometo veremos juntas ese escenario – le dijo Io sonriéndole esperaba de verdad que lo lograran eran muy buenas pero aún no habían sido sometidas a la presión de sus compañeros el constante acoso la etapa en su desarrollo que se les veía era la más difícil de todas ojala pudieran tolerarla

 **Meses después**

Las chicas ya tenían papeles protagónicos bueno al menos eran parte del reparto principal así que estaban más que satisfechas había seguido con el ahínco el desarrollo de estas dos chicas ya que cada vez yo podía ver como la luz de Saskia crecía y como Io la alimentaba para que ella pudiera seguir creciendo aunque también veía como la competencia comenzaba a menguarlas Io al subir tan rápido y ser tan buena era constantemente acosada por sus compañeros aunque ella parecía no darle importancia yo sabía que lo hacía no era como Saskia que no se daba cuenta ella lo hacía y esos comentarios le afectaban más de una vez la vi llorando en los salones de ensayo o vi como algunos de sus compañeros en escena le ponían pruebas como dejarla caer para que improvisara yo sabía que eso era normal entre los actores era la forma en que se acostumbraba aquí por eso lo que hacía león era tan normal pero Io era muy frágil emocionalmente no sabía cuánto tardaría en alcanzar su punto de quiebre esperaba que tuviese la fuerza suficiente para que al hacerlo pudiera reponerse y seguir adelante aunque lo dudaba mucho podía ver cómo iba perdiendo los ánimos cada vez más rápido

Un día en uno de los ensayos una de sus compañeras fue especialmente maliciosa con ella haciéndola dudar de sus capacidades, cuando llego el ensayo final en la carpa ella debía atraparla pero la dejo caer Io se desplomo cuando salto del trapecio pude leer la duda en sus ojos y como esta caía al vacío vi a Saskia lanzarse hacía su amiga para detener su caída pero era muy tarde Io no intento ni si quiera detener su caída no trato nada escomo si se hubiese rendido nada más era como si no importará y ahí lo supe cuando al impactar vi reflejado paz en su semblante lo supe Io no quería esta vida

La llevamos al hospital de inmediato pero era demasiado tarde tenía una fractura de pierna y cadera podría caminar pero nunca volvería a actuar Saskia le lloro y apoyo en toda la rehabilitación se culpaba por el accidente continuamente dejo de practicar y su resplandor se iba opacando poco a poco era como si esto le hubiese sucedido a ella no a su amiga supongo que era de esperarse eran tan unidas después de todo Io era la estrella a la que Saskia siempre estaba tratando de alcanzar esa como quien Saskia quería ser

Yo notaba la desesperación de Sergei no solo por perder a Io sino también a Saskia y veía como sus amigos se desesperaban también pero no había nada que pudiésemos hacer ella debía decidir si quería y podía seguir con esta vida ya que lo que le sucedió a Io podría pasarle a cualquier otro o inclusive a ella misma en cualquier momento y Saskia debía madurar y aprender a lidiar con sus emociones porque si no estás la devorarían poco a poco


	4. Chapter 4

**Sergei**

Esto sin duda era el peor de los panoramas había perdido mi nueva estrella y a mi diamante en bruto esto era malo no sabía que hacer es cierto que contaba con acróbatas pero pensé que con Saskia e Io podría realizar mi sueño ese que deje pendiente con Kalos sabía por Io que el sueño de Saskia era el mismo que él mío pero como haría para sacarla de su estupor ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde el alta de Io del hospital y Saskia no volvía a ser la misma por fortuna mi solución llego a verme oí un toquido en mi puerta y vi a una chica en silla de ruedas

-hola Sergei – me saludo una muy sonriente Io yo la mire con algo de tristeza pero ella no estaba triste parecía satisfecha

-hola como estas

-bien aunque bueno ya sabes

-si es definitivo

-si pero extrañamente no estoy triste estoy tranquila sabes la silla es solo porque dicen que lo mejor es reposar un tiempo me han dicho que puedo considerar una carrera en el ballet no puedo volver a hacer acrobacias pero aún puedo bailar ya sabes eso para mí es como volar

La mire extrañado ella me comento de sus dudas en el escenario de sus miedos y como ella se dio cuenta de que no quería eso pero que esperaba ver a su amiga en escena que ella sabía que Saskia era lo suficientemente fuerte o tal vez ingenua para que no le interesara la competencia y esas pruebas para ser la estrella que debía ser y que ansiaba ver el sueño de Saskia hecho realidad entonces fue mi turno de hablar le conté lo sucedido y el estado de Saskia y esta fue a verla se le veía furiosa

 **Saskia**

Todo había sido tan duro sin Io los demás no lo entendían pero es que yo no pude ayudarla me sentía inútil si no fuera tan mediocre ella estaría bien hasta Sky me había abandonado eso solo probaba que mi teoría era cierto si yo hubiese sido más rápida más preparada podría haber evitado ese accidente yo podría haber hecho algo por ayudar a mi amiga pero no hice nada y ella jamás volvería estar conmigo en el escenario

Escuche como tocaban mi puerta fui a abrir y la vi a mi amiga corrí a abrazarla y ella me empujo furiosa

-que pasa que tienes –pregunte ahogando las lagrimas

-que tengo como te atreves

-pero yo lo siento de veras yo

-sigues con eso ya te lo dije no fue tu culpa

-pero si lo fue si yo

-Saskia entiéndelo yo falle no tu ahora deja de usarme de excusa para ser una cobarde porque no has vuelto al escenario – me pregunto vi como sus ojos azules se clavaban en mi

-porque no me lo merezco –dije mirando al piso

Ella se acercó a mí y me abofeteo fuerte en la cara

-nunca óyelo bien nuca te atrevas a decir eso otra vez está claro

Me sobe la mejilla estupefacta ella me miro de manera más dulce

-Saskia la pasión y el amor que le profesas al escenario es algo único yo lo único que lamento de no poder volver a él es que ya no poder actuar contigo

Llore ante esta exclamación

-sin embargo lo que más anhelo ahora es ver el escenario de tus sueños amiga y quiero que luches por ello

-pero y si le fallo a alguien más si alguien más se lesiona por mi incompetencia es decir tú eras tan capaz y mira como terminaste que tal si no soy lo suficientemente buena para evitar eso yo no podría vivir si me dicen que no puedo volver a subir a un escenario dime Io puede un ave vivir sin alas –ella me miro llena de compasión y me abrazo fuerte

-lo harás créeme que podrás además no conoces la leyenda del fénix si muere se levanta de sus cenizas Saskia tu eres como un fénix sé que podrás hacer lo que sea si te lo propones

-pero odio esto esas pruebas tantos heridos y –de pronto Io me soltó por un momento temí haber vuelto a molestarla

-primero y más importante no fuiste tú quien me soltó en el trapecio fue esa chica y no fue algo que no se acostumbre aquí las dos sabíamos eso amiga aquí las cosas se hacen así debes prepararte para las pruebas para todo lo que puede pasar en el escenario yo simplemente me rendí no quiero esto tanto como tu yo no amo el escenario de esa manera solo alguien apasionado como tu podría sobrevivir a eso

La mire asombrada por sus palabras

-pero es que si yo

-mira si tanto te preocupa practica el doble practica más y estarás bien pero no renuncies a algo que amas por mí me odiaría a mí misma si así lo hicieras prométeme que lo conseguirás Saskia que podrás mostrarme ese hermoso lugar donde los sueños se hacen realidad

Asentí decidida y la mire

-bien ya hecho esto vengo a despedirme me marcho a Suecia

-porque

-Saskia quita esa cara de tragedia voy a estudiar continuare con mi pasión el ballet si no puedo volver al escenario quiero ser bailarina este siempre fue mi sueño junto con el escenario así podré cumplirlo prométeme que seguirás adelante que no te detendrás hasta que logres crear ese magnífico escenario

Asentí ahora no estaba más perdida sabía lo que debía hacer.

Sorprendentemente después de esa conversación con Io pude volver a ser yo misma mejore en mis clase y cuando vino el estreno de la obra de blanca nieves imaginen mi sorpresa al ser yo la bruja me sentía realizada pasaron y la temporada fue un gran éxito

-buena interpretación Karamakof

-gracias León

Este solo me miro con cara de aturdimiento cuando baje del escenario tras nuestra última representación

 **León**

Que tenía esta chica la percibí tan diferente había algo en el escenario al estar ella ahí era como si todo a su alrededor se transformara ella me recordaba tanto a Sophie tal vez ella podría ayudarme a cumplir esa promesa a mi hermana después de todo

La miraba siempre su carácter era tan generoso sus amigos eran buenos acróbatas pero ella era impresionante no se conformaba con las clases comunes solía alternar con Vladimir para entrenar más cada vez que algún acróbata era sometido a esas pruebas en escena ella le ayudaba no entendía eso pero me recordaban tanto a las palabras de sophie

 _"_ _león el escenario se pone triste cuando se usan sentimientos malos en él yo voy a crear un escenario sin competencia y seré la verdadera estrella"_

Tal vez al fin había logrado encontrar a la que podría ser mi compañera decidí probarlo en los entrenamientos trabaje con ella y en una de las acrobacias hice como que la dejaba caer ella me miro más no molesta y se dejó caer con suavidad entonces jale con fuerza su brazo y ella solo se impulsó hacía arriba tal como lo hacía sophie en la técnica angelical solo que ella no floto ella comenzó a revolotear en el aire como si fuese un hada fue algo impresionante entonces me di cuenta esta chica era la indicada para ser mi compañera

 **Saskia**

Todo iba marchando de maravilla era increíble nuestra próxima obra sería serpiente verde estaba muy emocionada hasta que León me pidió ser su pareja yo no podía serlo lo había observado y mi rechazo hacia él no se debía a temor ni mucho menos pero es que yo veía como el sufría en el escenario como yo no era capaz de alcanzarlo seguía pensando en nuestra conversación y esperaba no haber herido a León

 _Recuerdo_

 _Estábamos fuera del salón de ensayos esperando por kat y Alex cuando vimos aproximarse a León_

 _-Saskia necesito hablar contigo_

 _-está bien –Ryan me tomo del brazo con fuerza negando no quería dejarme con él_

 _-deberías ignorarlo cualquier cosa que venga de él son problemas_

 _-yo no lo creo_

 _-ten cuidado si odiaría ver que salieras perjudicada por él –asentí era bien sabido que león solía herir a las personas pero yo no le temía me intimidaba un poco si pero no tanto como Vladimir al menos_

 _Camine con él un rato hasta que llegamos a un parque cerca del circo_

 _-saskia sabes porque me llaman dios de la muerte – me solto frio_

 _-si lo se_

 _-entonces sabes que no suelo ser yo quien pida esto pero estoy seguro que tu podrías ser mi compañera hay algo que necesito hacer_

 _-estoy realmente alagada pero_

 _-sin peros eres la única acróbata que podría serlo tu capacidad de improvisación es excelente estoy seguro de que tu podrías conseguirlo_

 _Mire con ternura a León no sabía a qué se refería pero sus ojos se mostraban cálidos a diferencia de como siempre se veían_

 _-yo no lo dudo sin embargo León no creo ser la indicada yo no puedo alcanzarte en el escenario es como si nadie pudiese tu estas fuera de nuestro alcance nadie puede llegar hasta a ti_

 _Me miro algo asombrado por mis palabras_

 _-entonces es un no_

 _-me temo que lo es por el momento_

 _-si a si va a ser no hay nada que este circo pueda ofrecerme entonces – se levantó furioso y se fue dejándome ahí atorada con mis sentimientos_

Suspire cansada y confundida

-no debiste despreciarlo sería una gran compañero de actuación – me dijo sky mirándome desde mi cama

-es posible pero es que lo que dije es la verdad no creo poder ayudarlo en lo que busca estoy segura de ello no soy la indicada

-si tú lo dices pero por lo que me contaste parecía muy molesto podría hasta abandonar el circo

-espero que no pero de será así supongo que tendré que lidiar con la culpa pero he decidido no volver a perder mi camino y sé que esto es lo mejor

Sky me miro feliz

Días después Sergei nos comunicó que león había renunciado no nos indicó sus motivos pero sabía que se los reservaba para no hacerlo tan difícil para mí decidí dedicarme al máximo al escenario para compensar desde este momento la ausencia de león esperaba que eso fuese suficiente


	5. Chapter 5

**3 años después**

Saskia corría rumbo al circo ruso se había vuelto a quedar dormida esta mañana 

-no puede ser de nuevo es tarde- se dice a si misma esta mientras da un salto con pirueta en medio de su carrera

-esto no te sucedería si te levantaras a tiempo Saskia – la regaña una diminuta figura que flota a su alrededor la cual al parecer nadie más salvo ella veía

-si bueno el que me regañes no marca una diferencia o si Sky vamos tarde el jefe Sergei me matara

-no lo creo debe seguir lamentando la perdida de ese insulso dios de la muerte

-sky no lo llames así además ya han pasado al menos 2 años si bien es cierto que León era un completo idiota con todas sus compañeras eso no lo hacía un mal artista el escenario resintió mucho su partida apenas ahora la gente comienza a apreciar el talento de los que nos quedamos además de que

-estas segura que no es porque lo extrañas que me dices de eso es decir te pidió ser su pareja después de todo

-tal vez pero él y yo no podemos coexistir es decir no es solo el hecho de como es el sino que nuestras aspiraciones escénicas son muy diferentes espero que encuentre lo que busca y logre madurar en el escenario

-hablando de madurar ese es un pensamiento muy bonito y todo pero si tú te esforzaras un poco más podrías ser una gran estrella junto con Vladimir

-o no vas a seguir con eso Sky Vladimir me odia además de que nuestra química juntos es un asco es decir no somos malos pero se nota en las actuaciones que no hay esa armonía esa paz

-lo sé pero es que Saskia eres una elegida para el escenario no puedes simplemente desperdiciar tu talento- de pronto sky entorno los ojos - es como el caso de ese jovencito bueno para nada

En ese momento Saskia levanto la vista y vio a su gran amigo Ryan llegando hacia ellas después sintió a Sky esfumarse "siempre es lo mismo no lo tolera"

-que hay Saskia te hacía ensayando como una adicta ahora que regresamos a las producciones y finalmente parece haberse borrado la memoria del capitán sangre

-a quien

-o vamos por favor era un tirano ahora que se ha ido a probar suerte a otros mares y se ha esparcido la noticia podremos reposar y relajarnos y

-yo no me relajaría tanto Ryan tenemos el festival circense a la vuelta de la esquina y aunque papá aun no nos dice si es oficial que estamos o no invitados, aún tenemos ensayos ya que las obras siguen de igual manera aquí ya lo deberías saber

Le dijo molesto con su actitud Ethan quien estaba a la espalda de su hermano menor retirándose dejando a los dos chicos solos

-no sabes cómo odio que se comporte de esa manera-

-o por favor tú te lo buscaste vamos tenemos que ensayar

Al llegar entraron como de costumbre al circo en el cual ya se encontraban los integrantes del elenco y como bien pudo notar Saskia algunos ya estaban ensayando

-ahí siempre es lo mismo porque no pueden relajarse más papá exagera – dijo quejándose el chico mientras veía con horror como después de regresar de las vacaciones el elenco parecía un monto de adictos al trabajo

-de eso nada vamos –dijo muy animada Saskia

-o vaya vean quien nos ilumina con su presencia si es la pequeña buena para nada y su amigo el inútil-escucharon una voz a sus espaldas

Al voltear pudieron ver a Natasha la cual las observaba con una mirada de desagrado mientras que Ryan la fulminaba con la mirada pudo ver que su amiga inclinaba la cabeza

-buenos días Natasha lamentamos nuestro retraso esperamos no importunar a los demás –dijo Saskia para su molestia era increíble como con el paso de los años Natasha solo se había vuelto mucho más hostil hacia ella y como ella nunca reaccionaba de igual manera eso lo molestaba tanto

-o bueno al menos es grato ver que se dan cuenta de que están fallando es una gran decepción como siempre esta conducta hermano, Saskia te quiero encima de los trapecios ya Vladimir está esperando desde hace media hora y creo que le va a arrancar la cabeza a alguien si tiene que esperar más por ti

-si lo siento Mina –Dijo Saskia mientras se dirigía corriendo a los trapecios

-Vladimir, hermana está completamente seguro papá de esta elección la pareja de Saskia es Katrina porque va ensayar con ese bruto –

-si bueno es posible pero nuestra próxima obra es Romeo y Julieta no puedo poner a Katrina de Romeo o si, no estarás celoso de Vladimir después de todo, todo este tiempo nos has estado diciendo que Saskia es solo tu amiga no es así hermanito –le dijo su hermana a Ryan guiñándole un ojo

Tras esto Ryan se sonrojo

-por supuesto que no es solo que ponerla con ese pesado a trabajar es decir tienes más de un acróbata varón lo sabes verdad

-si bueno puede ser pero Vladimir es el mejor tal vez solo sea superado por Ethan pero el con tantos compromisos de trabajo, -decía excusándose la chica ante la mirada de incredulidad de su hermano menor

\- además la interpretación de Vladimir es superior

-eso lo dices porque te gusta

-por supuesto que no Vladimir es una gran acróbata

-si bueno pero eso es solo cuando Saskia es su pareja porque no lo pones con Natasha

-te estas quejando de que le dé un lugar de estrella a Saskia –escucho la voz de su padre Ryan y de inmediato se encogió si había algo que su padre no toleraba era que sus decisiones se cuestionaran sobre todo por sus hijos

-no bueno pero

-pero nada a practicar holgazán ve Saskia ya está en el trapecio con Vladimir porque no puedes ser tan dedicado como ella

El chico resoplo molesto sabiéndose derrotado se dirigió al trampolín después de todo Saskia era una chica grande bien podría cuidarse ella sola de Vladimir sin importar lo mucho que el tipo no le gustará sabía que no le haría daño


	6. Chapter 6

**Mientras en los trapecios**

-Buenos días Vladimir lamento la tardanza con quieres que comencemos

-o vaya veo que si sabes que has llegado tarde deberías dejar de perder el tiempo con ese chiquillo Saskia desperdicias tu potencial –dijo molesto Vladimir mientras la chica solo se reía de él

-se puede saber que encuentras tan gracioso

-o no te molestes es solo que si él es un chiquillo que soy yo te recuerdo que él es mayor que yo

-ese no es el punto olvídalo comenzaremos con una serie de ejercicios de improvisación –dijo este algo mosqueado

-si

Tras esto se lanzaron a los trapecios mientras que Saskia saltaba de trapecio en trapecio dado piruetas y saltos Vladimir trataba de alcanzarla más que un ejercicio de pareja lucía como una persecución siempre era así era como si Vladimir fuera el cazador y Saskia la presa a decir verdad su relación estos años no había cambiado mucho para Saskia Vladimir la trataba como una chica algo tonta y a veces la acosaba constantemente aunque ella pensaba que era porque le molestaba tener que trabajar con ella después de todo cuando ella entro en la compañía él ya era un artista conocido

-vaya interesante uno pensaría que sería más armónico un trabajo entre compañeros tal vez no estés listo para que Saskia sea tu compañera después de todo – comento Ethan sentado arriba de los trapecios mirándolos divertido al verlo ahí Saskia le sonrió a modo de saludo

-guarda silencio Liberman el que seas el hijo del dueño no cambia el hecho de que seas un acróbata mediocre

-no si yo solo digo lo que veo es decir pequeña Saskia sabes que obra presentaremos

-mm no a decir verdad llegue tarde al ensayo y Mina solo me envió aquí a trabajar con Vladimir pero no sé qué presentaremos ni si quiera me dijeron que el sería mi compañero creí que solo estábamos practicando antes de las clases porque hasta donde yo sé mi compañera es Kat - tras esto Ethan solo rio aún más mientras Vladimir lo veía con desagrado

-bueno tal vez haya que hacer ajustes al guión no estoy seguro de que tú y Vladimir sean capaces de representar lo que se espera

-o bueno tal vez deba revisarlo no quisiera que diésemos un mal espectáculo después de todo –agrego ella sonando insegura después de todo decepcionar al público era lo que menos quería

Tras esto resoplo molesto una vez más Vladimir detestaba eso siempre había alguien ahí dispuesto a interrumpir sus progresos con Saskia él se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba convivir con ella que diferente eran las cosas ahora que había llegado a conocerla y se daba cuenta de que era una persona capaz bondadosa y sumamente apasionada con el escenario era como fuego arriba en escena un fuego por el cual ansiaba ser consumido

-Saskia baja de ahí es hora de ballet Pierre nos pondrá a hacer miles de repeticiones si no llegamos a clase vamos –gritaba impaciente Ryan

-si bueno me retiro lo siento en verdad Vladimir y sobre lo otro Ethan por mí no te detengas si encuentras a alguien más apto pare ser compañero de Vladimir adelante prefiero eso a arruinar el show

-Saskia vamos es tarde –

-ya voy – tras esto Saskia se lanzó desde el trapecio cayó en un trampolín y con un suave giro aterrizo para situarse junto a Ryan

-no cabe duda ella es impresionante lo increíble es que ella crea que la que no es apta para el papel es ella no crees – le dijo aun riéndose de él Ethan

-olvídalo Liberman si no es con ella no pretendo realizar esta obra con ninguna otra de tus acróbatas mediocres solo ella tiene el potencial para brillar a mi lado

-y sin embargo es interesante ver que aún no es tu compañera oficial si no que es pareja de Katrina tal vez mi padre sea más sabio de lo que crees yo que tú lo recordaría tal vez estarías mejor trabajando con Natasha después de todo a ambos les falta algo

Tras esto Ethan efectúo una salida muy parecida a la de Saskia al aterrizar logro escuchar a su compañeros

-vaya no cabe duda el joven Ethan es impresionante no puedo creer que tanto el como el joven Vladimir estén interesados en Saskia

-si qué envidia ser ella

-no es tan impresionante aunque si ellos pasaran esa cantidad de tiempo conmigo yo también sería asombrosa

"vaya supongo que hay cosas que no cambian es decir yo interesado en Saskia menos mal ella no le da importancia a estas cosas" pensó Ethan mientras se retiraba

 **En el salón de danza**

-Natasha relaja esas líneas te ves tensas puedo ver el esfuerzo en esas manos debe parecer que es sencillo no un reto- regañaba un joven

-pero es técnicamente perfecto no entiendo qué esperas Pierre –respondió molesta Natasha

-quiero que me des expresión esto no me sirve Natasha mira la línea de Saskia ves no noto el esfuerzo

-si pero está mal la pierna no esta tan arriba y le falta flexibilidad

-o la bruja dice que lo haces mal amiga – le comenta susurrando Ryan

-o cállate tiene razón debo estirarme más –dijo está tratando de levantar más la pierna a la posición adecuada

-olvídalo Liberman entro en modo profesional ahora no nos escucha todo su cerebro es Pierre dijo

-o vamos Kat dale un respiro – le dijo sonriendo Alex

-algo que quiera comentar señorita Katrina – la reprendió Pierre

-no señor o bueno si quisiera saber si sabe cuándo será nuestra próxima producción y cual será

-ya la hay y se les informara de eso después de la clase ahora quiero que trabajen más en sus giros veamos

 **En el gimnasio**

-vaya Pierre está loco ahí partes de mi cuerpo que me duelen y ni siquiera sabía que tenía –

-eres un chillón nos hace bien además si hicieras los ejercicios para fortaleza no sufrirías tanto Ryan

-o hablo la alumna estrella

-kat de nuevo no la agobien solo porque ustedes no les guste trabajar

-pero Alex es que en verdad si no se relaja podría pasarle algo malo se puede volver como la bruja del oeste – dijo Kat mientras veía a Natasha

-olvídalo son un caso perdido – le dijo Alex a Saskia sonriendo después del accidente de Io Saskia se había vuelto sumamente dedicada no permitía que nadie se lastimase en el escenario su improvisación era impresionante y ella trabajaba arduamente para no volver a sentir que no estaba lista para algo ya que la lesión de Io la había aterrado la posibilidad de alejarse del escenario la torturaba mucho aunque no externara sus dudas sobre ello solía despertarse llorando con pesadillas horribles o gritaba entre sueños en sus noches realmente malas le preocupaba a sky pero confiaba en que su amiga logrará superarlo

-a mí lo que me sorprende es como Vladimir se salva de estas clases

-eso es porque Vladimir ya es considerado una gran estrella de nuestro escenario eso le confiere ciertas libertades aunque dudo que ustedes puedan entender eso con su nivel mediocre- les dijo Natasha al pasar junto a ellos

Logrando que la mayoría se sulfurara a excepción de Alex y Saskia Alex solo la miraba con algo de lastima mientras que Saskia la veía con confusión

-me pregunto porque nos odia tanto – pregunto Saskia

-nos me suena a manada te odia querrás decir aquí la usurpadora de poder al menos a sus ojos de loca eres tu – le dijo Kat sonriendo

-como

-o por favor Saskia es obvio ella era la prima dona o al menos eso pensaba ella al llegar tu pues, como decirlo eres la acróbata más joven que aceptan como protagonista

-pero no soy protagonista- se quejó la castaña

-bueno no precisamente fue un solo pero es que no es muy común que una chica que no lleva mucho tiempo aquí o que su formación no se dio aquí o siendo tan joven se le permita subir al escenario con un rol protagónico –explico de manera calmada Alex –cuando hiciste la bruja en blanca nieves fue porque eras la suplente de kat pero cuando obtuviste el papel en Peter pan

-o ya pero mucho de mí éxito se lo debo a que fui compañera de Ethan y Kat

-si pero tienes que entender que Natasha ya se sentía campanita y cuando Sergei te dio el papel a ti pues eso la calo hondo – le dijo Ryan zanjando el tema

-además no obtuvo ningún otro Rol importante porque Ethan fue Peter, Garfiel Vladimir y Wendy Kat eso debió molestarla y desde ese día esta algo resentida contigo es bastante patético si consideras que eso paso hace 1 año

-si pero a ti no te molesto no ser protagonista y llevas el mismo tiempo que ella aquí en la compañía – le dijo Kat a Alex

-bueno si pero es que la mayoría de artistas son como ella tienen problemas de ego para mi basta con ver esa cara feliz en los espectadores y saber que yo soy parte de eso me llena de alegría no necesito más además de que me gusta más contribuir en el proceso creativo con Ethan

-miren ahí está el jefe seguro nos dirá cuál es la nueva producción – dijo emocionada Saskia mientras arrastraba a Ryan con ella hacia su padre

-hola chicos supongo que se mueren por saber qué obra presentaremos y cuales serán sus papeles en ella antes de anunciarlo déjenme decirles que los papeles se repartieron de acuerdo al desarrollo que hemos podido ver en ustedes no quiero quejas ni molestia sobre esto ya que Ethan ha hecho la adaptación cada quien desarrollara sus propias acrobacias y se acoplaran con sus compañeros no quiero escándalos ni nada por el estilo –dijo Sergei seguro de si mientras que a su lado Mina los miraba fastidiada como temiéndose un desastre

-una vez dicho eso la obra que interpretaremos será Romeo y Julieta y Pierre les repartirá sus roles tengo que retirarme

Pierre le dirigió una mirada incrédula y de molestia para comenzar "maldito cobarde siempre hace lo mismo espero no sea tan malo como la ultima vez"

-bien como ya les menciono Sergei los papeles los repartimos por medio de sus avances capacidad interpretativa y sus progresos en los gimnasios no tolerare otro escándalo como el de Peter Pan mis decisiones son irrevocables quedo claro

Todos asintieron aunque algunos más molestos que otros

-muy bien habiendo aclarado esto comenzare:

Scala el príncipe de Verona será interpretado por Alex

Paris será interpretado por Ethan

Mercucio será interpretado por Ryan

Benvolio por Travis

Teobaldo por Igor

El Fray lo interpretara Sergei el cual ha decidido participar esta vez en la obra

El ama de Julieta la interpretara Katrina

La señora Capuleto será Natasha

Y finalmente Romeo será Vladimir y Julieta Saskia

Los que no tengan papel deben entender que serán parte del reparto gracias

-vaya felicidades Saskia Julieta aunque trabajaras con el vampiro succionador de almas – se burló Ryan

-o déjala tranquila lo harán increíble ya lo veras ahora huyamos antes de que el huracán Natasha comience a quejarse – dijo Kat sacando a rastras a sus amigos mientras Natasha se quedaba en el gimnasio quejándose


	7. Chapter 7

Los preparativos para la obra se iban dando de manera que Saskia pasaba menos tiempo con sus amigos ya que todo el tiempo tenía que pasarlo con Vladimir el cual estaba al frente en estos momentos de sus entrenamientos ya que desarrollarían una nueva acrobacia que él había creado

-Saskia eso no me sirve, necesito que gires más rápido tienes que concentrarte recuerda que deseas estar conmigo eso debe transmitir tú actuación

-si Vladimir

-o bueno supongo que es lo mejor que podremos lograr el día de hoy debemos presentar las acrobacias que hemos desarrollado descansa y nos vemos en la tarde

Tras esto Vladimir salió del gimnasio dejando a una cansada Saskia

 **Esa tarde**

-bien veamos que han desarrollado quiero ver primero la acrobacia de Julieta y su madre la que tiene lugar antes del baile en la cual se supone que la madre de Julieta debe mostrar que tiene un control sobre su hija y de cómo esta espera manejar a Julieta debemos poder ver a su vez la confusión de Julieta y sus deseos de libertad. Están listas chicas

-si

-bueno nuestra acrobacia se llama confusión y tiene lugar en el trampolín ayudada de esos lazos que cuelgan del techo tiene lugar dentro del cuarto de Julieta – dijo Natasha

En la acrobacia ambas empezaban dando saltos en los trampolines y se iban acercando al principio el semblante de Saskia mostraba un amor increíble mientras que Natasha solo se veía rígida conforme daban saltos y giros juntos la expresión de Saskia iba cambiando y los movimientos de Natasha se volvían más agresivos y dominantes lanzando a Saskia a diferentes e inesperadas direcciones para al final lograr atrapar a Saskia y lanzarla a los lazos ahí Natasha comenzaba a envolver a Saskia de manera que quedaba atrapada

-vaya chicas muy bien es impresionante aunque me gustaría ver una expresión más definida al inicio de tu parte Natasha pero fuera de eso estuvo muy bien

Así fueron pasando las acrobacias de los demás una de las más impresionantes fue la del duelo en el cual moría Mercucio seguido de Teobaldo

-bien esto está muy bien chicos ahora quiero ver las que serán el clímax de nuestra obra muéstrenme la escena del balcón en la que Julieta y Romeo se conocen y la escena de la muerte de este

-bien la primera es inicio de una vida y la otra es fin del sueño ambas tiene lugar en el trapecio

Tras decir esto Vladimir se dirigió al trapecio mientras Saskia se quedaba abajo Vladimir comenzaba dando saltos despreocupados de trapecio en trapecio su expresión demostraba indiferencia fastidio esa era la señal de Saskia la cual saltaba al trampolín y comenzaba a dar giros en el aire demostrando una expresión feliz esto paralizaba a Vladimir el cual al verla comenzaba a seguirla mientras Saskia se alejaba de él se podía ver la desesperación de Vladimir por alcanzarla hasta que llegaban a un trapecio más alejado de los demás ahí Saskia comenzaba a dar giros en un pie sobre la barra del trapecio mientras Vladimir la contemplaba de pronto el saltaba hacia ella y la abrazaba con mucha ternura y la expresión de Saskia cambiaba a una llena de amor y comenzaban a bailar o eso parecía mientras volaban de trapecio en trapecio para terminar con Vladimir lanzando a Saskia al aire mientras ella giraba muy rápida y comenzaba a caer solo que al hacerlo era suavemente atrapada por Vladimir en el aire y este aterrizaba en el trapecio

-increíble brillante muy bien chicos estoy gratamente sorprendido –decía Sergei

-bueno si es bueno aunque hay que trabajar un poco las maniobras de transición se ven algo sucias la expresión es muy buena aunque Saskia si te relajaras más recuerda que este chico es el amor de tu vida –comento con soltura Pierre mientras Saskia asentía

-vaya fue divertido es como la vida real – dijo Ethan

-Saskia no está enamorada de Vladimir – comento Kat algo molesta por la insinuación de Ethan nunca le había gustado la manera en que se relacionaba Vladimir con Saskia a la partida de Io ella era quien cuidaba de Saskia en el escenario era como su hermana mayor junto con Ryan la protegían de lo que la rodeaba

-no pero Vladimir siempre la acosa eso es la vida real –dijo divertido Alex entendiendo el punto de Ethan él no era tan protector con Saskia era la más chica de ellos pero él no percibía una niñita si no que él veía en ella una actriz fuerte decidida y muy capaz solía discutir con kat sobre como ella actuaba con respecto a los demás

Después de estas aclaraciones iniciaron con la acrobacia Fin del sueño la cual iniciaba con Saskia suspendida en un listón que colgaba del techo inerte Vladimir entraba en escena con una acrobacia para luego llegar a su lado y contemplarla después de entender que ella se había ido para siempre comenzaba a ir hacia arriba del listón por medio de una serie de acrobacias ya estando en el punto más alto el comenzaba a girar simulando el haberse envenenado mientras Saskia despertaba al ver a su amado muriendo ella hacia lo imposible por llegar su lado a tiempo sin lograrlo ya que el comenzaba a caer en picada Saskia saltaba a un trapecio y atrapaba a Vladimir en el aire en el listón de nuevo para después tomar un cuchillo de utilería y simular que moría y se dejaba caer al vacío abrazando a su amado Romeo

-bellísimo y diferente me encanto chicos después de ver esto me parece que mi hijo tiene trabajo sigan con sus ensayos estrenamos en un mes

El tiempo paso volando y la obra fue un completo éxito el público estaba fascinado con las actuaciones pedían a gritos el que la temporada se alargara al fin parecían haber sacado el fantasma de león del escenario ya la crítica no los destrozaba como cuando recién este los dejo y estaban recibiendo mucho apoyo tanto así que ya era un hecho la invitación al festival circense

-que se siente ser una gran estrella – le pregunto Ryan una noche después de la obra

-no soy solo yo Ryan este escenario es increíble todos han hecho un gran esfuerzo y el espectáculo lo demuestra

-di lo que quieras amiga pero es que eres impresionante en escena cualquiera creería que realmente hay algo entere tú y Vladimir

-esa es la idea –comento divertida Saskia

-como sea no te sientes rara con él es decir es tan frio y malo con los demás

-no al principio me daba algo de miedo pero es un gran compañero además de que me permite improvisar aunque no le gusta que lo haga

-si tú lo dices

-vamos es hora de la fiesta por las 2000 representaciones no creo que mi padre quiera alargar más la temporada de esta obra aunque muchos espectadores ya la han visto unas 3 veces y quieren volverla a ver tal vez eso no sería tan mala idea después de todo

-ya voy espérame afuera salgo en unos minutos

Tras esto Ryan salió del camerino mientras Saskia se terminaba de cambiar

-se acercan grandes cambios mi pequeña

-a que te refieres Sky

-ya lo veras solo espero que estés lista para ellos –dijo de forma enigmática y desapareciendo

"odio cuando hace eso pero bueno todo estará bien"

Tras la fiesta pasaron dos meses con esa producción los espectadores habían hecho cartas cuando Sergei quito la publicidad y tuvieron que alargar más la temporada pero al final ellos por fin cedieron y al fin podrían tener unas merecidas vacaciones al menos hasta que Ethan eligiera otra obra pero aun había que ir a entrenar y a clases ese día Saskia llego tarde de nuevo junto con Sky


	8. Chapter 8

Al entrar en la gran carpa pudieron ver que todo el elenco ya se encontraba reunido ahí y a Sergei dando un discurso

-es por eso que aunque el hueco que nos ha dejado la partida de León es muy grande nuestro escenario ha conseguido levantarse y no saben lo complacido que me siento con el esfuerzo y el trabajo que han hecho estos dos últimos años ha sido pesado pero hemos logrado resistir y mantenernos en la preferencia del público y ganar un gran prestigio aquí en Europa al grado de que se nos ha invitado al ya tan famoso festival circense en Francia sin embargo esto no quiere decir que cancelaremos producciones ni nada por el estilo nuestro escenario seguirá con sus puestas en escena de la misma manera que lo hemos venido haciendo hasta ahora, volviendo al tema del festival si bien es sabido que la pareja que compita es seleccionada por ellos previamente me han permitido a mi hacerlo lo cual ha sido una muy difícil decisión ya que yo considero que cada uno de los aquí presentes son grandes estrellas

-si bla bla bla – susurraba aburrido Ryan

-porque no lo ahorra y solo dice van Saskia y Katrina- dijo en un susurro más bajo

-porque se supone que nadie lo sabe ahora quieres callarte y dejar terminar a papá mira ve con Saskia acaba de llegar – le dijo Mina a su hermano desde detrás de su padre odiaba que fuese tan impulsivo tenía tanto talento pero él se empeñaba en desperdiciarlo

-también me ha sido difícil seleccionar la pareja ya que su competencia será la acróbata sora Naiguino junto con el ex ganador Yuri Killian al igual que una vieja cara conocida León Oswaldo y su nueva compañera la señorita May Wong

Tras esto se escuchó un rumor que recorrió toda la carpa era bien sabido que León nunca había aceptado una compañera las pocas que habían intentado ser su pareja habían salido seriamente perjudicadas muchas de esas artistas habían sufrido en este escenario ya que según la filosofía de esta compañía las deficientes habían sido ellas debido a su poca capacidad de improvisación y poca preparación era aquí en este escenario donde León había forjado su título de dios de la muerte

"vaya así que encontraste una compañera cuídala mucha León "pensaba Saskia mientras escuchaba el discurso de su jefe

-la pareja que competirá contra ellos serán integrada por Katrina y Saskia – hubo una gran ovación y aceptación en general por sus compañeros aunque Saskia podía percibir también una mezcla de otros sentimientos sin embargo decidió pasarlos por alto como siempre hacía

-no estoy de acuerdo – exclamo furiosa Natasha

-que quieres decir con que no estás de acuerdo-pregunto molesto Pierre él se esperaba esta reacción pero es que después de las clases esperaba que Natasha pudiera darse cuenta de sus carencias frente a Saskia además de que comenzaba a hartarle esta situación siempre se estaba quejando y la verdad su tolerancia había llegado al limite

-eso precisamente, me parece una decisión muy unilateral hacerlo de esta manera si como bien has dicho todos los aquí presentes somos grandes artistas porque precisamente ellas no dudo de sus capacidades pero creo que es injusto que se tome así una decisión sin permitirnos a todos una oportunidad de ganarnos el papel además de que la experiencia debería pesar también y no están precisamente dotadas por mucha que digamos

Desde su sitio al lado de su padre Mina bufo molesta siempre era lo mismo este escenario estaba lleno de competencia y envidias si bien no lo proyectaban arriba del escenario esto si era evidente aquí tras bambalinas no había unidad y eso empezaba a fastidiarle no entendía porque su padre no ponía en su lugar a todos esos acróbatas demasiado inflados para ver que estaban equivocados

-yo estoy de acuerdo en que exista una competencia para seleccionar a los que irán - comento Vladimir desde un rincón estos si sorprendió a Sergei se esperaba esta actitud de algunos artistas pero no de él que siempre era muy profesional y la verdad era raro que cuestionara las decisiones que se tomaban salvo que se le afectara muy severamente a él

-por mí no hay ningún problema Sergei si todos así quedaran más conformes podemos dar una especie de audición para que selecciones quienes irán y todos se queden más tranquilos- expreso Katrina para calmar los ánimos ya se esperaba algo así Natasha nunca permitiría que se le excluyera de esa manera de un evento y ahí está de nuevo Vladimir cuál es su maldito problema con Saskia porque no la deja en paz siempre haciéndola dudar poniéndola a prueba

-y tú que piensas Saskia – pregunto interesado Sergei

-yo creo que es una idea increíble así nos permitirá sacar una gran idea y nuevas y asombrosas técnicas

Sergei asintió satisfecho esa siempre era la reacción de Saskia no de competencia sino de cómo beneficiar a todos con cada decisión

-siendo así las audiciones serán dentro de dos semanas seleccionen su pareja y muéstrenme sus técnicas

-y si preferimos mostrarnos solos – pregunto Vladimir molesto esa si era un actitud típica de él pensó Sergei divertido

"Así que es eso al parecer no quieres que nadie más vaya con Saskia esto es muy inmaduro" pensó Ethan divertido

-bueno necesito dos acróbatas para el festival Vladimir

-si pero es que sería mejor que cada quien participase solo así verías objetivamente la audición de cada una y nos juzgarías más equitativamente

-no será en parejas es mi última palabra-expreso Sergei comenzando a perder el temple

Tras esto Sergei se retiró molesto

Mientras los demás miembros del elenco se retiraban a practicar y seleccionar parejas

-y bien que presentaremos – le dijo Katrina feliz a Saskia

-bueno yo quiero he trabajado en una nueva acrobacia pero no sé si sea muy buena y puede ser muy peligrosa –

-deja de dudar Saskia sabes que me irrita veamos qué es lo que tienes


	9. Chapter 9

Saskia le mostro la idea a Katrina la cual quedo asombrada si bien había que hacer algunos ajustes era muy buena acrobacia sin embargo un descuido podría costarles caro

Llego el día de las audiciones y las parejas fueron Natasha y Alex, Vladimir e Ethan así como Saskia y Katrina los demás miembros del elenco habían decidido no participar conocían de sobra a sus rivales y aunque les doliera admitirlo tenían mucho talento además de que debido a que Sergei así lo demandaba había existido un cese de hostilidades hacia Saskia al menos de momento la presión de sus hijos Mina y ryan había obligado al viejo circense a tomar cartas en el asunto ya que por ser tan joven era el blanco de las envidias en la compañía Katrina estaba acostumbrada y no les prestaba atención, Natasha era muy fuerte y solía responder con hostilidad al acoso de sus compañeros al igual que los chicos pero Saskia era muy inocente y no notaba eso o si lo hacía era buena dejándolo pasar

La primera pareja fue la de Natasha y Alex ellos presentaron la acrobacia claro de luna en esta Alex y Natasha comenzaban dando vueltas y piruetas de trapecio en trapecio que había en el escenario iban ganado velocidad para después encontrarse en el centro del escenario en el aire donde Alex recibía a Natasha y la lanzaba hacia arriba como una graciosa Hada hacia una tela que colgaba en ella se enredaba en el vuelo Natasha para luego irse deslizando mientras Alex saltaba hacia ella desde uno de los trapecios para después girar junto con ella en el aire mientras la tela daba la ilusión durante los giros de crear una esfera Natasha danzaba dentro de esta era indispensable que Alex mantuviera la tela girando a la misma velocidad ya que Natasha estaba dentro dela esfera y si se retrasaba un poco al perderse la forma ella caería

Era en realidad algo hermoso sin embargo la acrobacia se veía muy mecánica

-técnicamente perfecta pero no me expresa nada – le comentaba algo aburrida Mina a su padre – es una lástima su falta de interpretación sin duda algo así ganaría en el festival

-sin embargo adaptar esta acrobacia a una obra sería maravilloso –comento entusiasmado Ethan

-bueno pero hablo el adicto al trabajo eres peor que Saskia lo sabías – comento molesto Ryan

-hablando de adictos al trabajo porque no estas haya arriba tratando de ganarte un lugar en el festival hijo – pregunto Sergei a su hijo que de inmediato se tenso

-bueno veras es que yo quería que fueran Saskia y kat además esto es –se calmó al ver que su padre se estaba burlando de él al igual que sus hermanos por un momento temió una reprimenda a él le gustaba el escenario más no por sobresalir y ser una estrella le gustaba subir y jugar a ser otra persona por eso le agradaba Saskia su sueño no era ser una estrella si no crear un lugar mágico donde todos pudieran divertirse y eso era lo que él amaba divertirse en el escenario

-no es divertido – susurro molesto mirando a su familia

-o si lo es pero veamos cómo le va a Ethan ahora –expreso Mina feliz mientras su hermano mayor se encaminaba al escenario

Después les llegó el turno a Vladimir y Ethan ellos habían preparado una acrobacia llamada baño de sangre

En ella Ethan y Vladimir comenzaban en los trampolines y se iban apoderando del escenario en una espectacular pelea la cual consistía en múltiples acrobacias diversas luego en el clímax de su acrobacia saltaban a la cuerda floja en la cual Ethan daba un salto muy profundo haciendo la cuerda bajar para así impulsarlos a él y Vladimir y ya estando en el aire realizaban una variación de la técnica fantástica cayendo de nuevo en la cuerda

-eso fue espectacular- comentaba asombrado Ryan

-no fue un despliegue de testosterona como se les ocurre trabajar juntos- susurro molesta Mina mirando incrédula a su hermano –si solo iba a ser una competencia dime padre te transmitieron algo aparte de unas ganas enfermas de lucirse y opacarse el uno al otro

Su padre sonreía divertido aunque Mina tenía razón con eso no ganarían no podían mandar solo un acto impresionante sino que debían enviar algo que transmitiera el conocía a la competencia sabía que la más fuerte venía de Kaleido había visto actuar a León y sabría que técnicamente sería perfecto pero dudaba que hubiese podido encontrar esa química con su compañera le preocupaba más la otra pareja Sora tenía algo así como Saskia algo especial había visto un poco de eso las veces que había visitado a Kalos y Yuri era muy bueno él debía enviar algo igual de bueno o no participar.

Llego al fin el turno de Saskia y Katrina ellas presentaron una acrobacia llamada destellos de muerte

En ella las dos subían con los ojos vendados a los trapecios y realizaban así una serie de saltos de trapecio en trapecio durante el clímax las dos se lanzaban al vacío mientras se retiraban la venda solo para que una impulsara a la otra al trapecio más cercano mientras que la que llegaba al trapecio veía a su compañera caer al vacío debía lanzarse hacia el mismo vacío y caer antes mientras giraba aterrizar en un trampolín y tomar a su compañera en pleno vuelo para volver a subir al trapecio entre múltiples giros donde iban impulsándose la una en la otra

-estoy atónito como haces eso – preguntaba Ryan

-con absoluta confianza en tu pareja solo así puede lanzarte a la muerte que sabes no llegara nunca creí ver algo así solo he visto algo parecido en la técnica fantástica de kaleido - expreso fascinado Pierre

-pero no se padre estas seguro que eso es seguro es decir aquí conocen el escenario pero en otro lado una variación y podrían matarse- comentaba preocupada Mina siempre lo estaba cada vez que intentaban alguna acrobacia planeada por Saskia ella no solía conocer limites o preocuparse por ellos parecía que estaba solo enfocada en el resultado sin preocuparle el riesgo

-tal vez pero sin duda son las ganadoras no te preocupes practicaremos aquí tenemos 2 meses practicaran con varias variaciones de altura posición y demás no les pasara nada las prepararemos y estarán listas –

Los ensayos eran muy duros y pese a lo que estaba pronosticado la acrobacia no adquirió más que solo más dificultad pero en el último ensayo una semana antes del evento Katrina se lastimo por un descuido Saskia se culpaba por lo sucedido tuvo una regresión al accidente de Io pero los demás supieron apoyarla para que no se apartara de nuevo del escenario aunque las circunstancias del accidente habían sido muy sospechosas ya que uno de los cables del trapecio de aterrizaje no estaba tenso esto desconcertó a Saskia quien se lanzó fuera de tiempo de la plataforma rompiendo el ritmo de la acrobacia y en una mala atrapada de Katrina esta cayo al lanzar a Saskia, pero no se golpeó ya que Saskia la detuvo pero al sostenerla de una caída que le pudo causar la muerte se lesiono un musculo, por lo cual se retiraron del festival circense el cual después se enteraron que gano león con su espiral demonio

-los habrías aplastado –le decía continuamente sky a Saskia la cual miraba maravillada la acrobacia de León y May aunque aún le resultaba algo extraña la forma en que esos dos se acoplaban

"Vaya espiral demonio así que el dios de la muerte se asoció con un demonio" ese pensamiento recorrió a Sky junto con un escalofrío ella no estaba segura de que león hubiese hallado lo que buscaba y le preocupaba un poco

-puede que sí pero ahora ya no importa al menos sé que Katrina está bien y podrá seguir actuando

-es sorprendente como sano solo en algunos meses –comentaba el hada sorprendida ella no podía creer lo bien que se había resuelto ese asunto

-sí y justo a tiempo Vladimir comienza a volverme loca Sergei continuamente lo reprende no sé qué tiene en mi contra dime Sky estoy tan debajo de su nivel yo creí que habíamos logrado entendernos después de trabajar juntos tanto tiempo en Romeo y Julieta-comentaba triste Saskia mientras miraba a sky

-pero después de lo del festival está muy huraño conmigo crees que me culpe por lo de kat

-por supuesto que no es solo que es un creído tu eres impresionante

-gracias sky


	10. Chapter 10

Habían pasado 7 meses después de lo del festival circense había una nueva puesta en escena estaban presentando la bella y la bestia Bella era interpretada por Saskia y natasha quienes alternaban , la bestia era interpretada por Vladimir, Gastón por Alex , el padre de Bella era representado por Ethan y los demás eran parte de los muebles del castillo la puesta en escena iba genial tenían funciones llenas y vendidas hasta dentro de 2 meses lo cual era muy bueno ya que Sergei había pronosticado que luego de no asistir al festival la gente podía dejar de gustar de su escenario afortunadamente no fue el caso aunque ellos no eran el único chasco de festival tal vez se debiera a eso, el otro chasco era sora se había retirado pero por fortuna había logrado reponerse a ese mal trago se sabía que ahora era la nueva estrella de kaleido también llamada el ángel del escenario al haber conseguido realizar la técnica angelical , sin embargo pese a tantas buenas noticias la desgracia ocurrió Sergei murió a causa de un asalto a mano armada y las cosas comenzaron a cambiar drásticamente en el escenario

Tomo aproximadamente 2 semanas que las cosas se normalizaran en la carpa rusa pero no todo volvió a la normalidad el ambiente de trabajo se había vuelto realmente muy tenso sin tener un guía los actores hacían lo que les venía en gana

Era horrible estar en el escenario, al no estar su principal protector Saskia empezó a ser el blanco principal de la discordia en el escenario y el mal trato constante de sus compañeros aunque ella solía resolver los problemas de una manera impresionante logrando que el espectador ni si quiera se enterara de que había algo fuera de lo común en las puestas en escena y ya que estos problemas ocurrían continuamente algunos espectadores habían llegado a creer que eran solo modificaciones continuas que se hacían a los guiones para mantener el espectáculo fresco

El acabose llego cuando uno de los novatos, la arrojo en medio de una puesta en escena obligándola a improvisar el público no lo noto, más si lo hizo Ethan y sus hermanos ya que ella cayo justo en medio de los espectadores no se fracturo gracias a unas cuerdas de utilería abandonadas por encima de los espectadores pero eso podría haberla dañado mucho

-que vamos a hacer esto está empeorando - comento Mina preocupada

-Saskia es buena improvisando pero no puede estar aguantando su luz empieza a extinguirse hermano estando aquí la apagaran por completo –reprochaba Ryan molesto esta actitud lo sacaba de quicio, lo peor era que Saskia no se defendiera sino que excusara a los demás, si reaccionara como Vladimir, Katrina o Natasha y se comportara igual la dejarían en paz pero no era así ella siempre tenía una excusa para sus compañeros y no se quejaba de lo que le hacían de hecho ensayaba tanto que el temía que esa explotación a sí misma se debiera al miedo de no poder reaccionar correctamente y lesionarse o por dejar que alguien más se lesionará los actores entre ellos también se hacían daño no solo a Saskia pero ella con tal de evitar accidentes ayudaba a todos Ryan podía ver por qué lo hacía pero temía que esta fuese una conducta autodestructiva , por el momento estaban presentando Mulan donde el protagónico lo tenía Natasha y esto había dado oportunidad a Saskia de descansar un poco de este acoso pero aún era presa de sus compañeros por los pasillos y las habladurías no cedían

-que quieren que haga es nuestra mejor acróbata no puedo y no quiero despedirla o sacarla de escena y aunque gracias al cielo Vladimir trata de cuidarla en el escenario al igual que Katrina y Alex esto se nos está yendo de las manos además de que ya no estoy tan seguro de que este circo pueda seguir así no son los únicos con quejas sobre esto Katrina me está volviendo loco afirma que si no tomo cartas en el asunto podrían matar a Saskia y hacerlo pasar por un accidente además que me dejo claro que si ella sufre una lesión por menor que sea ella renunciara y vera como arrastrar a saskia con ella, además que ella está segura de que bueno que todo los desperfectos del escenario y accidentes ocurridos han sido provocados

-que quieres decir

-Katrina está segura que alguien del elenco aflojo los trapecios el día de su accidente

-pero tiene pruebas de eso – pregunto alarmada Mina

-no al parecer Saskia se negó a buscarle un culpable dice que fue su mediocridad lo que lesiono a Katrina pero, Katrina está segura que ese trapecio fue aflojado por alguien del elenco

-pero eso es horrible – exclamo molesta Mina

-lo sé pero no sé si creerlo o no

-deberías hacerlo yo vi el trapecio después del acto si estaba flojo pero cuando quise revisar las listas para ver quien tuvo acceso a los trapecios antes que ellas Saskia me detuvo y le dio carpetazo al asunto dijo que no valía la pena crear un conflicto por su incompetencia como compañera

-está loca si sabías de esto debiste informarlo Ryan

-y lo hice pero Papá me dijo que sin la declaración de Saskia sería imposible sancionar al culpable

-dios en ese caso tal vez por eso los planes de papá estaban tan avanzados –Mina y Ryan miraron extrañados a Ethan quien comenzó a explicarse

-Mina tu sabes que uno de los proyectos más ambiciosos de papá era unir nuestro espectáculo a kaleido lo recuerdas

-si lo recuerdo él quería que nos fuéramos hacia haya con toda la compañía tenía la idea de que se podría unir la disciplina rusa con la capacidad histriónica de los artistas norte americanos

-vamos a perder muchos inversionistas – comento Ryan sorprendiendo a sus hermanos ya que él nunca participaba en este tipo de decisiones a decir verdad era raro que supiera esas cosas

-es posible pero yo estoy harto de cómo se manejan las cosas aquí en Rusia tu sabes porque papá protegía tanto a Saskia Ryan

-no

-él lo hacía porque él tenía le mismo sueño que saskia el de crear un escenario en el cual uno se hiciera uno con el público donde la magia fuese real uno donde todo puede pasar donde no se respirase nada más que ilusión y asombro

-todo eso está muy bien pero sabes que Ryan tiene razón-exclamo Mina ante la mirada anonadada de sus hermanos- vamos yo sé que es increíble pero no podemos solo llevarnos nuestro circo a América no es tan sencillo

-tal vez no Mina pero podríamos tratar de cualquier forma he pensado mandar un tiempo a Saskia hacia haya

-te refieres a darle algún tipo de contrato provisional con kaleido y que veamos cómo se dan las cosas –pregunto Ryan algo estupefacto mientras su hermano asentía

-ya has hablado con kalos –pregunto Mina interesada

-si él está encantado de recibir a Saskia obviamente en calidad de préstamo únicamente me encargue de que eso quedara expresamente claro en caso de no funcionar este proyecto -exclamo de inmediato al ver la cara de reproche des sus hermanos

\- sería una oportunidad que le permitiría aprender mucho y codearse con artistas muy capaces

-es un buen plan mientras podemos organizar todo aquí para ver si es posible lo que quieres de llevar nuestro circo a América

-sé que papá quería hacerlo y con Saskia haya tendremos una idea de cómo reaccionarían a la fusión


	11. Chapter 11

Esa misma noche después de la obra los hermanos se reunieron con el elenco para darles la noticia después de ver la obra se habían dado cuenta de que era lo mejor ya que esta vez una de las chicas del elenco había arrojado a Saskia de uno de los trapecios Vladimir logro sostenerla e improvisar una escena nueva en la obra pero esa chica fue despedida en el acto

-bien como podrán notar las cosas han cambiado un poco ahora que papá no está - comenzó Mina mirando al elenco sería aunque sus ojos transmitían furia pura de no estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas era seguro que te irías corriendo aterrado

-sabemos que las rivalidades entre ustedes se están aumentando y aunque algunos las llevan mejor que otros- dijo mirando a sus acróbatas principales Ethan, ya que eran los que habían recibidos más ataques

-hemos decidido hacer cambios muy radicales uno de los cuales es nuestra fusión con el escenario Kaleido

Después de este anuncio se escucharon múltiples quejas en el elenco si ya era difícil competir con sus propias estrellas lo sería aún más lidiar con las de kaleido

-por esa razón hemos decidido que uno de los nuestros ira a ver si sus métodos son muy distintos de los nuestros esta fusión es inminente quien no esté de acuerdo es libre de renunciar desde este momento ya que es oficial dentro de más o menos un año el Circo Imperial de Moscú dejara de existir para dar paso a la fusión de este con el escenario kaleido

Hubo un silencio sepulcral era oficial además de que a diferencia de su antiguo jefe sabían que las decisiones con los hermanos eran absolutas y que despedirían sin miramientos a quien no estuviese de acuerdo con esta fusión ya habían tenido algunos casos así

-quien han decidido para que vaya a ver las diferencias más notorias entre nuestros estilos supongo que tienen a alguien en mente – pregunto Natasha resignada no le agradaba la idea de convivir con las estrellas de kaleido pero esta era una gran oportunidad para crecer como artista además de que si esto resultaba exitoso serían una generación impresionante de acróbatas y sus oportunidades serían mayores al unirse a un circo tan prestigioso

-hemos pensado que lo mejor sería enviar a alguien que pueda manejar los cambios sin alterarse así que decidimos enviara Saskia –dijo Ryan guiñándole un ojo a la aludida este gesto no pasó desapercibido para Vladimir

-Si bueno y porque ella los demás no podemos opinar-expreso furioso Vladimir al comprender que ya no vería a Saskia

\- no somos mi padre Vladimir así se hará si tienes una quejas eres libre de tomar tu contrato y retirarte es hora de que la disciplina vuelva a este escenario a diferencia de mi padre no toleraremos más arrebatos está claro –dijo Mina mirando a sus artistas ahora algo amedrentados eso la complació

\- Saskia estás de acuerdo en tomar esta oportunidad –

-si lo estoy y gracias por considerarme – dijo tímidamente Saskia

Después de los avisos el salón se fue vaciando dejando solo a Ryan y Saskia en él

-como estas

-cómo iba a estar halagada confundida asustada tengo emociones mezcladas

-estarás bien ya lo veras confiamos en tu juicio

-pero y si fallo

-no lo harás halla nadie es como aquí y si lo son no pueden ser peores que Vladimir o Natasha tus demonios personales y los únicos con el derecho de molestarte según pude juzgar por lo visto hoy en escena –dijo Ryan con un tono de amargura en su voz

-o así que los viste he

-verlos dios de no ser por Vladimir te hubieras matado Saskia porque no te quejaste de eso, en la obra de hoy Vladimir y Natasha improvisaron contigo sacando a flote el barco pese a que no les agradas

-lo sé no sé qué ha pasado es decir el escenario me empieza a dar miedo sabes

-no es el escenario amiga son tus compañeros pero no debes dejar que sus celos y envidia te afecten

-por eso me envían lejos

-en parte pero si queremos tu opinión y eres la menos hostil a los cambios y competencia contigo es difícil no ver esa luz que despides por el escenario

-gracia Ryan

-vas a estar bien ya lo veras debes hacer tus maletas sé que será duro pero sales mañana

-lo sé pero es que estoy muy nerviosa será duro estar completamente sola haya

-si es eso siempre podemos mandarte con tus demonios estoy seguro que encantados van contigo parecían deseosos de unirse a este proyecto que te parece

-olvídalo estaré bien sola

Esa noche Saskia hizo sus maletas para iniciar su nueva vida en Estados Unidos

-así que es cierto nos vamos a América –dijo sky entrando desde una ventana

-como lo sabes

-tus compañeros siguen quejándose haya abajo aunque algunos están felices por tu partida creen que eso les dará una oportunidad como protagonistas ahora que no estas aunque dudo que alguno de ellos sea capaz de alcanzar tu nivel y el del elenco principal

\- sky sé que es malo decirlo pero ansió dejar este lugar, este ya no es el escenario que Sergei me enseñó a amar y respetar

-lo sé mi niña y veras que todo mejorara solo ten fe

-ojala tengas razón

-o no te preocupes sé que la tengo además siempre contaras conmigo para cuidarte y si todo sale mal podemos regresar aunque ese panorama no suena muy tentador ahora

Saskia asintió sintiéndose más segura después de todo no estaría completamente sola si sky se iba con ella

16 horas después en el aeropuerto de Estados Unidos

-al fin llegamos –suspiro Saskia mientras se estiraba haciendo un arco

-no deberías hacer eso llamas demasiado la atención – la riño Sly

De pronto un chico de cabello rubio alto y con unos penetrantes ojos grises se les acerco

-tú debes ser Saskia Karamakof cierto

-si tú eres –dijo saskia viéndolo de repente y quedándose momentáneamente sin habla al recuperar su voz exclamo- wow o tú eres Yuri Killian es un placer conocerte

-vaya eres más bonita de lo que nos dijeron la descripción no te hace justicia –tras este comentario Saskia se sonrojo notoriamente

-si bueno muchas gracias – comenzó susurrando atropelladamente Saskia ya que estaba muy nerviosa y no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente le dijera piropos nunca había sido buena recibiéndolos además de que no solía oírlos a menudo

-o Yuri quieres comportarte por el amor de dios aterrorizaras a la pobre chica-dijo de pronto una chica rubia a la cual Saskia reconoció de inmediato como Lyla Hamilton

-vaya estoy despierta es sencillamente asombroso el que sean ustedes quienes me reciban es increíble

-no te sorprendas sabemos que eres una gran acróbata además de que kalos tiene grandes expectativas puestas en ti nos interesa mucho ver tu estilo histriónico y observar tus capacidades – le dijo la chica evaluándola con la mirada

-vaya espero no decepcionarlos

-no lo harás primor ahora si nos acompañas –dijo Yuri tendiéndole una mano

-mm yo la llevare Yuri tu lleva las maletas


	12. Chapter 12

Llegaron afuera del aeropuerto donde un auto ya los esperaba

-vaya ustedes sí que saben viajar – comento divertida Saskia al ver el impresionante convertible rojo al cual la dirigía Lyla al parecer esto era su medio de transporte habitual

-no es solo que Yuri es un poco exhibicionista

Tras esto Lyla y Saskia reían mientras Yuri manejaba rumbo al escenario kaleido los dos actores de kaleido estaban muy interesados en Saskia había visto algunas de sus actuaciones y sabían que este era un proyecto muy querido para Kalos se los había dejado muy claro

-y cuéntanos como va todo por Moscú sabemos del nuevo proyecto Kalos nos lo comento hace meses pero a la muerte de Sergei pensamos que ya no sería posible realizarlo, Kalos nos dijo que tu venias para ver si nuestros estilos no eran demasiado diferente para ver si era posible la integración

-bueno pues si su jefe no les mintió a mí me enviaron para ver qué tan viable era la fusión aunque según lo que pude ver Ethan está decidido a que esto se logre espero no fallarle –comento un poco preocupada saskia

-te refieres a Ethan Liberman –pregunto Lyla

-si él junto con sus hermanos se están haciendo cargo del circo ruso

-vaya creí que habría dejado un albacea pero no sus hijos a decir verdad sé que son mayores pero no pensé que estuviesen preparados para esas responsabilidades parece ser quienes toman las decisiones eso es diferente - dijo Yuri

-bueno hablemos de otra cosa - comento Lyla notando el semblante serio de su compañera el cual se había ido ensombreciendo por momentos

\- oye dinos estas lista para empezar a trabajar porque Mia está montando una obra para darte a conocer al público aquí serás la protagonista

-que –pregunto incrédula Saskia sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes

\- Mia es nuestra directora monta una obra – comenzó yuri

-no si lo entendí es solo que yo como protagonista eso no creara problemas con el elenco es decir soy una recién llegada y

-no bueno puede que los provoque pero ya verás como aquí todo se resuelve – dijo lyla restándole importancia

-después de todo te sentirás muy cómoda ya lo veras

-bueno al fin llegamos señoritas – dijo Yuri estacionándose frente al escenario

-vaya es bellísimo aunque es algo más pequeño que el circo ruso –dijo Saskia fascinada mientras veía el lugar por fuera era impresionante sus acompañantes la miraron complacidos

-vamos entremos kalos debe estar esperándonos ha estado nervioso por tu llegada toda la mañana la verdad pensábamos que volvería locos a algunos de nuestros compañeros –dijo Lyla divertida

Continuaron con su recorrido hasta toparse con un chico rubio de ojos azules y una mirada muy dulce

-hola Yuri Lyla Kalos los está esperando en el escenario está dando aviso de la llegada de la señorita Saskia – dijo sonriéndole a esta última –espero que encuentre todo de su agrado

-gracias ken – dijo Yuri –por cierto Saskia este joven es Ken Robins es uno de los encargados de los encargados de nuestro querido escenario ya sabes luces reflectores y además de que nos apoya a veces en el escenario

-o vaya es un placer conocerte Ken

-el placer fue mío señorita Saskia – dijo Ken muy respetuoso

-eres muy amable pero dime solo Saskia –dijo ella siguiendo a los otros dos

Llegaron y pudieron ver a un gran elenco ya reunido ahí y a un hombre que daba un discurso estaba con una chica pelirroja de coletas que parecía explicar la siguiente producción

-bien como Mía les decía esta obra será realizada para que nuestro público conozca a esta nueva integrante la cual viene a ver si es posible nuestra fusión con el circo imperial de Moscú

Saskia pudo escuchar murmullos de emoción de los ahí presentes esa reacción no la esperaba creyó que reaccionarían de la misma manera que sus compañeros en casa pero aquí no sintió hostilidad ni si quiera rechazo a la idea al contrario la mayoría parecían emocionados por este nuevo proyecto eso la entusiasmo mucho poder pensar que uno de los sueños de su querido Sergei se realizara la animo mucho

-Bien Mia háblanos de la obra –pidió el hombre

-si bueno la obra que seleccione para esta ocasión es el cascanueces sé que está siempre ha sido interpretada por el ballet pero me pareció adecuado llevar a cabo una adaptación para uno de nuestros espectáculos además la chica al ser rusa puede que sienta este gesto como un intento de cordialidad ya que supongo debe estar asustada por llegar a un nuevo lugar donde no conoce a nadie recuerdo lo duro que fue integrarme al escenario al principio y espero que esto le ayude para que no se sienta tan cohibida

Tras esta afirmación Lyla y Yuri miraban a Saskia para ver si este comentario le había molestado pero ella se veía tranquila de hecho parecía aliviada y a decir verdad vaya que lo estaba le preocupaba encontrarse en un nuevo medio donde nadie la quisiera

-bien es hora de presentarse no crees –le dijo Yuri guiándola con Kalos

-hemos llegado Kalos ella es nuestra enviada Rusa la señorita Saskia Karamakof-anuncio Lyla

-es un gusto tenerla aquí señorita Saskia – dijo Mia emocionada mientras corría a estrechar las manos de Saskia

-solo Saskia si no te importa no me gustan mucho esos formalismos y el gusto es mío, es un placer estar aquí con ustedes espero podamos llevarnos bien

El elenco la recibió con un fuerte aplauso mientras ellos se retiraban a sus habitaciones se le acerco una chica rubia

-hola mi nombre es Sara soy la encargada de los dormitorios ven te asignare uno para que puedas instalarte –le dijo la mujer muy amablemente

-espera Sara primero quisiera hablar con nuestra nueva integrante- agrego Kalos sígueme a la oficina por favor

Yuri, Lyla, Mía y Sara los acompañaron a la oficina una vez que entraron empezaron a tratar los temas de relevancia

-bueno como pudiste escuchar a Mía presentaremos el cascanueces espero que podamos acoplarnos a tu forma de trabajar para que no tengas problemas si tienes alguna duda o petición no dudes en extérnala –empezó Kalos – no sé si tengas alguna petición o

-no se preocupen por mi yo creo poder adaptarme a la forma que tengan aquí para trabajar creo que será lo mejor para poder ver las diferencias en nuestros estilos –Kalos suspiro aliviado

-bueno eso me gusta es bueno que no seas un artista caprichosa si te soy sincero pensé que serías algo más exigente después de nuestra experiencia con León Oswaldo-comento kalos

-no bueno León y yo somos muy diferentes pero él no es una mala persona solo es un poco más selectivo que la mayoría de las personas - comento divertida Saskia

-tú lo conoces- pregunto interesada Lyla Saskia se tensó un poco pero contesto con toda la naturalidad que le fue posible le preocupaba que León la odiara por lo ocurrido en Rusia pero esperaba que no fuera así

-si a decir verdad el solía trabajar con nosotros antes de venir para acá fue muy duro cuando se fue nos costó mucho llenar su lugar

-me imagino a pesar de ser un ogro es un artista muy talentoso-comento Mía

Saskia asintió León era una de las personas más talentosas que conocía solo lamentaba no haber podido ayudarlo antes


	13. Chapter 13

**Mientras tanto en el gimnasio de entrenamiento**

-Y bien que te pareció la nueva chica Sora

-no se May creo que es una buena persona se lo puedo notar pero tendríamos que conocerla mucho más deberíamos de organizarle una bienvenida debe ser duro llegar como nueva a un lugar y no saber que esperar de ninguna situación no es como cuando nosotros audicionamos sabíamos que esperar después de todo esto debe ser muy confuso para ella

-por dios eres increíble no te preocupa ni un poco o te da intriga saber qué clase de acróbata es, conocer sus técnicas o algo es decir que no piensas en nada

-la verdad es que no había pensado en ello pero ahora que lo mencionas si supongo que si me gustaría saber qué clase de artista es

-de cualquier forma Sora no tiene por qué preocuparse por ella, Sora es nuestra estrella y aunque lleguen nuevos elementos ella se mantendrá cuidando este escenario no es así Sora -exclamo Roseta un poco perturbada la verdad es que esta unión no le hacía nada de gracia si los rumores en Europa sobre este circo ruso eran reales ella no estaba segura que su nueva familia pudiera lidiar con gente así aunque esperaba que los rumores fueran falsos pero ella había escuchado tantas historias de ese lugar su madre nunca la dejo visitar en especial esa carpa de niña

-nos mantendremos roseta ya que este lugar es nuestro hogar

-aun así me pregunto si podremos investigar algo de ella

-o vamos May no le hagas la vida difícil ya tiene suficiente con ser nueva en un lugar desconocido no necesita que tú te sumes a la lista para que ella se sienta incomoda es muy difícil cuando tu estas en contra de una persona

-puede ser pero es que no estaría de más conocer ese tipo de cosas

-o tú también roseta

-no te alteres Sora de cualquier manera no sé cómo hacerlo sin molestarla y supongo que a kalos no le parecerá que me dedique a fastidiarla con preguntas

-May yo sé cómo puedes saber algo más de ella sin importunarla-dijo de pronto Marion

-si como Marion

-pues Kalos nos comentó que es una de las más grandes estrellas del circo imperial ruso así que supongo que podríamos investigar algo de ella por medio de la computadora

-o vaya Marion esa es una gran idea vamos –exclamo emocionada Sora ante la cara incrédula de Roseta

Fueron a buscar la computadora de Marion y comenzaron a buscar

-veamos Saskia Karamakof aquí esta vaya –exclamo sorprendida Marion

–estas críticas son muy buenas

-si debe ser impresionante en escena –exclamo recelosa May no era normal que tantos críticos se mostraran tan abiertamente complacidos con alguien

-mira aquí hay un video de una de sus presentaciones aunque no está ella únicamente de protagonista al parecer comparte protagónico con otra chica alternándose aunque la crítica dice que ella es mejor que la otra chica – dijo Marion

-o vaya que emoción ponlo Marion –exclamo impaciente Sora

Mientras todas las chicas se conglomeraban alrededor de la computadora no notaron entrar a otra persona que las observaba curioso

-o vaya su capacidad de improvisación es impresionante la viste es como si el escenario tuviera una chispa de vida con ella en escena todo se ve tan fluido tan mágico tan único es como si todo pudiese pasar-decía emocionada Sora

-si pero esa última acrobacia parecía como si –Roseta se cayó de pronto su semblante era de miedo Sora podía leerlo en sus ojos pero no entendía esa reacción

-que pasa que te pareció porque pones esa cara de sorpresa no te pareció una gran artista o que te preocupa – pregunto confusa Marion mientras ponía de nuevo el video

-no es eso es que parece como si –dijo de pronto sora logro comprender lo que roseta había visto en la pantalla ya que ahora enfocando más la atención ella logro verlo también

-como sí que – presiono Marion aun confusa ya que ella no encontraba aquello que parecía consternar tanto a sus amigas debía ser grave ya que sora y roseta estaban asustadas y may lucia muy molesta

-lo que Sora quiere decir es que parecía como si la hubiesen arrojado del trapecio mira pon el video de nuevo pon atención ella no salto la arrojaron –dijo May molesta en que estaban pensando esas personas arrojar a uno de sus propios compañeros durante una actuación

Las chicas pusieron de nuevo el video y se sorprendieron al ver que May tenía razón Saskia era lanzada al vacío sin reparo por uno de sus compañeros

-o vaya pero qué clase de persona haría eso pudo hacerse daño que clase de acróbatas crean en Rusia – exclamo furiosa Marion

Roseta solo se limitó a observar así que los rumores eran ciertos Rusia era la cuna de los mejores acróbatas por algo solo los realmente fuerte sobreviven en ese entorno había escuchado decir a su madre alguna vez

-a los mejores y más competentes –escucharon las chicas que contestaba una voz fría a sus espaldas

-joven león como puede decir eso no vio el video –pregunto Sora algo consternada

-si lo he visto y veo con regocijo que Saskia no ha cambiado sigue siendo tan buena como antes

-quieres decir que tú la conocías de antes León –pregunto May sorprendida

-si yo solía trabajar en el mismo circo que ella y se los digo por su propio bien no se involucren en ese tipo de políticas no lo entenderían las cosas son como son haya y no les hará bien pensar en ello

-pero León que quieres decir- dijo May mientras León les daba la vuelta y se retiraba su semblante se veía frio como Sora lo recordaba cuando recién lo conoció hace mucho que no lo notaba así

-qué quiso decir- pregunto confusa Marion

-no lo sé pero parecía diferente triste a decir verdad –dijo roseta

-iré a ver no se preocupen –dijo sora mientras salía de la habitación noto como llegaba Ana

-hola chicas que hacen

-o Ana ven estamos viendo unos videos de la señorita Saskia es una artista impresionante –la llamo emocionada Roseta

Sora salió en busca de León y lo encontró fuera mirando hacía al mar

-está bien joven León

-si es solo que nunca pensé que volvería a ver a Saskia eso es todo

-que no se llevaba bien con usted

-no es eso Sora es solo que el lugar donde yo conocí a Saskia ese circo es donde yo forje mi reputación como el dios de la muerte no sé si ella me guarde algún rencor lesione a tantas acróbatas además que no nos separamos en los mejores términos a decir verdad

Esto sorprendió a Sora pero miro con dulzura a su compañero ella sabía que León se arrepentía de las artistas que había perjudicado en el pasado y que él había cambiado enormemente tenía que aprender a perdonarse por el daño que había causado en el pasado

-no debería lamentarse joven León yo no conozco a la señorita Saskia pero no parece del tipo de personas que guardan rencor a decir verdad ahora que pude ver una de sus actuaciones aunque fue por medio de un video me pareció llena de luz llena de vida es como si todo en el escenario cobrara vida fuera mágico solo con estar ella ahí

-Y eso que no la has visto en vivo es mejor que por computadora puedes sentir la pasión que despide en todos sus actos es algo impresionante aunque no quieras logra contagiarte con parte de su magia y te esfuerzas al máximo tratando de alcanzar su luz es algo adictivo actuar con ella

-vaya no lo imagino tengo muchos deseos de compartir el escenario con ella usted cree que yo le agrade

-nunca he conocido a alguien que no le agrade estoy seguro que ella amará trabajar contigo son muy parecidas

-de veras lo cree

-si sabes en Rusia la conocen como la luz del escenario ella tiene un sueño parecido al tuyo

-de verdad

-si aunque te diré que cuando la conocí no podía entender ese sueño me parecía una ambición tonta de una niña caprichosa, hasta que vi lo que era capaz de hacer en el escenario antes de ti ella fue la única que considere para ser mi compañera –dijo León muy serio

-vaya eso no lo sabía

-nadie lo sabe de alguna manera cuando se lo pedí me rechazo me explico que nuestras metas en el escenario eran muy distintas yo me enfurecí mucho con ella pensaba que me rechazaba por miedo y eso me frustro pensé que perdía la única oportunidad para cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a sophie por eso me fui del circo ruso por su rechazo –León suspiro cansado su semblante se veía algo triste

\- supongo que no la culpo debe tenerme miedo después de tantas acróbatas que lesione cuando la conocí en la compañía ella era muy talentosa no es sorpresa que le hagan eso yo sabía que le esperaba un camino así lleno de dificultades después de todo solo así se forjan los artistas talentosos

-joven León allá adentro dijo algo sobre políticas y que no deberíamos entrometernos en esos asuntos, insinuó que el comportamiento de los compañeros de las señorita Saskia era normal que quiso decir

-supongo que es mejor que lo sepas desde ahora ya que pronto serán nuestros compañeros veras en el Circo Imperial Ruso las cosas se manejan de manera muy distinta que aquí en Kaledio pese a que en ambos escenarios los papeles se reparten conforme tu desempeño en clases y ensayos aquí la competencia no es tan marcada como allá

-me cuesta creerlo con compañeras como May y la señorita Lyla

-no me estas entendiendo Sora ese tipo de competencia es buena te ayuda a crecer tanto Lyla como May te respetan como acróbata y no te sabotearían o te harían cosas como lo que viste en la pantalla o como lo que yo hacía, pero veras allá es muy común ese tipo de situaciones ya que los entrenamientos son más rigurosos se espera que un acróbata sea capaz de improvisar bajo esas situaciones si sales perjudicado se deberá a tu incapacidad de improvisación y falta de talento no hay represalias solo tienes el momento así que debes aprender a adaptarte a todas las situaciones Saskia aprendió eso a la mala –agrego eso en un susurro casi inaudible Sora lo dejo pasar estaba demasiado horrorizada por lo anterior para prestar atención a eso

-pero eso es horrible

-lo sé pero es así como se crece al menos allá solía ser así, a diferencia de aquí eso es normal para ellos se da en muchos circos de hecho aquí supongo que no pasa ya que Kalos no tolera ese tipo de actitud

-y la señorita Saskia es así ella sería capaz de hacer algo así de –Sora se cayó y puso una cara de gran preocupación

-no lo creo la Saskia que yo conocí jamás gusto de ese tipo de prácticas de hecho supongo que por eso no le agradaba ella solía entrenar muy duro muchísimo entrenaba para poder ayudar a los compañeros que eran sometidos a eso les ayudaba en el escenario

-o vaya menos mal- comento más relajada Sora

-si aunque me imagino que eso en parte ha propiciado ese comportamiento de los demás del elenco para con ella bueno eso y – León guardo silencio

-eso y que más joven León – le pregunto Sora ahora intrigada cómo es posible que tus compañeros de actuación se voltearan de esa manera en tu contra

-bueno eso y… veras Sora no soy yo quien para contarte toda la historia solo te diré que Saskia cuando la conocí era la chica más joven que la compañía aceptaba había demasiada envidia a su alrededor pero no era la mejor ella sufrió mucho para ser lo que es hoy de alguna manera es una bendición que ella pueda venir aquí


	14. Chapter 14

Tras esta conversación sora se dirigió a su habitación con un gran pesar el solo pensar todo lo que había soportado Saskia la llenaba de pesar, además tenías muchas dudas quien podía haber sido mejor que Saskia al llegar fue recibida por Fool

-hola Sora dios traes una cara yo te recomendaría un masaje y un baño con agua caliente si quieres yo puedo preparte el baño y darte el masaje dentro-sin embargo Sora venía tan pensativa que no le prestó atención

-te sientes bien Sora –pregunto ya preocupado por la falta de reacción de esta

-si es solo que Fool no sabía la suerte que tenía de estar aquí en Kaleido

-no te entiendo Sora – comento Fool

Sora le conto lo de la nueva integrante del elenco y su conversación con León pero Fool no parecía sorprendido eso consterno a Sora

-puedes creer esa actitud –le dijo molesta

-no solo la creo la he visto antes

-como –pregunto incrédula la chica ya que ella solo sabía que fool cuidaba de kaleido y kalos jamás dejaría que algo así pasará en su escenario

-veras he sido el fantasma del escenario mucho tiempo he visto de todo esa actitud es muy común solo que no sabía que en Rusia ya formaba parte de los días comunes aquí en kaleido jamás ha ocurrido algo así de marcado se mantiene como decirlo una sana competencia entre los participantes aunque antes tu seguramente pensabas que este escenario podía llegar a ser muy cruel no es nada comparado con otros circos

-pero eso es horrible Fool como puedes mostrar algo bello en un escenario si estas con todos esos sentimientos malos eso no es como el festival eso es peor es decir en el festival si había envidia y cosas así pero al subir al escenario los artistas se olvidaban de esos malos sentimientos y daban todo en el escenario pero los compañeros de Saskia llevan al escenario esos sentimientos horribles y no les importa mostrarlos al espectador –comento Sora aunque luego se quedó muy pensativa el espíritu la miro invitándola a continuar

\- sin embargo en el video yo no pude apreciar eso del todo hasta que preste muchísima atención solo notaba como alrededor de ella había esa energía su interpretación era simplemente impresionante no lo entiendo tal vez es por eso que la llaman la luz del escenario como dijo León

-es posible solo la verdadera luz puede oponerse a la oscuridad pequeña Sora

Sora seguía muy confundida no podía entender eso como podía alguien tolerar tanto ella había estado a punto de renunciar al escenario por mucho menos que eso como Saskia había conseguido soportarlo y cual era esa historia que León no le había contado

 **Mientras con Saskia**

-como te decía Saskia estos son los dormitorios de mujeres los de caballeros están en el otro edificio eres libre de hospedarte aquí o en otro lado por ejemplo Lyla y Yuri no se hospedan aquí pero esta es una prestación de la compañía para todos nuestros actores estamos agrandando los dormitorios como puedes ver para recibir a tus compañeros –Saskia asintió agradecida en verdad fue reconfortante sentirse tan bienvenida

-gracias creo que la tomare – dijo sonriente a Sara

-Kalos tiene razón eres mucho menos exigente que la mayoría de nuestros acróbatas recuerdo cuando le mostré este lugar a León no pareció gustarle mucho aunque no fue el único recuerdo también el escándalo que hizo May por no sé qué cosa del feng no shui

May – pregunto confusa Saskia

-es una de tus compañeras ya la conocerás no es una mala persona pero es un poco difícil a veces solo debes tenerle un poco de paciencia

-este será tu cuarto adelante – dijo Sara restándole importancia al asunto mientras le tendía una llave -necesitas ayuda con algo – le pregunto

-no creo que estaré bien

-bueno si se te ofrece algo tan solo llámame

\- si muchas gracias – tras esto Sara salió de la habitación dejando ahí sola a Saskia

-o vaya es realmente un lugar pintoresco – comento Sky mientras revisaba el lugar y ayudaba a Saskia a sacar sus cosas e instalarse

-si a mí también me agrada aunque es extraño estar lejos de casa extraño a Kat, Alex y Ryan

-o como puedes extrañar a ese chiquillo a Katrina lo entiendo y a Alex pero a él por favor Saskia

-o no sigas con eso por favor Sky estoy muy cansada ha sido un largo día además como no extrañarlos todo es tan diferente aquí no malo pero si muy diferente Sky

-lo sé pero estaremos bien en parte es mejor que sea diferente que casa no lo crees

-si pero aun así estoy nostálgica y agotada

-y será más largo mañana hoy solo fue la bienvenida mañana te espera integrarte a sus clases y practicas así como conocer al resto de tus compañeros

-ahí tengo miedo sky sabes empiezo a echar de menos todo incluso a Natasha y Vladimir estoy loca

-jajajaja no pero creo que si estás muy cansada si estas considerando eso aunque no estaría mal que lo pensaras en realidad es mejor extrañar al joven Vladimir que a ese otro chico

-creo que necesito algo de aire voy a dar un paseo sky espérame aquí

-como quieras

Tras esto Saskia salió de su habitación y comenzó a explorar encontró el gimnasio en el cual a esa hora no había nadie y se dirigió al trampolín subió y comenzó a dar saltos y a improvisar en él estaba tan metida en sus cosas que no noto la persona que se introdujo en el gimnasio y ahora la observaba fascinada sin poder si quiera apartar los ojos de ella aunque a decir verdad no importaba ella era incapaz de parar

Fool el espíritu de Sora había ido a buscar a esta ya que después de su conversación la había notado muy deprimida y esta había salido a tomar aire se dirigió al trampolín ya que ahí solía ir ella a descargarse cuando algo la preocupaba cual fue su sorpresa al no hallara Sora si no ver a una nueva chica muy guapa pero que parecía tener alas mientras brincaba en el trampolín eso si esta chica parecía algo más impulsiva que Sora ya que la vio improvisar más y muchas veces hacer saltos demasiado peligrosos, sin embargo tal era su fascinación que no podía apartar la vista de esta chica

De pronto sintió como alguien lo tomaba por la espalda y se sobresalto

-Fool que demonios estás haciendo acosando a la señorita Saskia de esa manera espíritu pervertido – le dijo Sora molesta

-o así que esa es Saskia vaya es muy buena de verdad deberías preocuparte un poco Sora parece una fuerte competencia – le dijo divertido Fool ya que sabía que Sora no competiría con ella

-de verdad lo es supongo que echar una mirada no me hará daño a demás el joven León me dijo que ella no le molesta este tipo de cosas

Sora se asomó y se quedó impresionada con el desempeño de Saskia era increíble ella hacía acrobacias en el trampolín pero Saskia volaba era como si para ella lo natural fuese estar ahí en el aire

De pronto vio como ella empezaba a tomar más altura demasiada altura parecía que los saltos comenzaban a salirse de control eso la preocupo pero en vez de bajar la intensidad Saskia solo parecía aumentarla en un punto se tornaron violentos aunque no sabía si lo hacía adrede se veía mágico aunque era muy peligroso de pronto perdió el control en el aire Sora se asustó mucho y entro corriendo al gimnasio pero alguien se le había adelantado y atrapado a Saskia

Pudo ver entonces la figura de León sosteniéndola

-no has cambiado nada eso es demasiado peligroso-comento él para sorpresa de Sora parecía divertido

–además estas sola que acaso te has vuelto loca o el éxito te ha hecho aún más imprudente de lo que eras en el pasado

-debiste dejarme caer sabes que si no entrenamos así no aprendemos a caer e improvisar correctamente para sufrir el menor daño posible si eso pasa en escena no sabré caer y podría quedar lisiada –le comento Saskia pero no se escuchaba molesta sino más bien algo cansada

-tal vez pero ya no estás en Rusia ese tipo de entrenamiento aquí no es muy bien visto Saskia preocuparas de sobremanera al elenco si te ven haciendo estas cosas

-o de verdad sería un problema – pregunto ahora confusa la chica no parecía pensar que esto fuera algo raro

-júzgalo tú misma Sora ya que estas ahí petrificada podrías decirnos que pensaste cuando viste a Saskia caer –pregunto León quien si se había fijado en Sora, Saskia giro su vista y vio ahí a Sora y se avergonzó de inmediato de la posición en la que estaba con León de inmediato brinco de sus brazos

Este hecho divirtió a León el recordaba eso de Saskia ella siempre había sido así arriba del escenario podía ser muy profesional una amante una mujer descarada, una villana pero debajo de él era esa niña tímida que todos conocían ese precisamente había sido su problema para defenderse en Rusia

-yo de verdad lo siento no quería interrumpir su sesión de entrenamiento señorita Saskia- dijo apenada la peli rosa mirándola aun algo asustada

-no interrumpiste y vaya lamento si te asuste es que en Rusia es muy común que entrenemos de esta manera así que no creí que fuera raro yo lo lamento y por cierto no me llames señorita esos formalismos no me gustan soy solo Saskia

-o lo siento mi nombre es Sora es un placer conocerte Saskia

-el gusto es mío

-disculpa que lo pregunte pero que querías decir con eso de que este entrenamiento es normal en Rusia

-más vale que lo olvides Sora Kalos jamás permitiría una cosa así, tuviste suerte Saskia si Kalos te ve haciendo algo así te hubiese reprendido mucho más severamente que yo

-gracias por atraparme León y tendré más cuidado

-más vale que me retire ya es muy tarde y me espera un largo día mañana solo de pensarlo me agoto –comento Saskia mientras empezaba a irse

-a decir verdad me gustaría hablar contigo Saskia por eso vine a buscarte donde supuse estarías – comento León

–si no tienes ningún inconveniente es importante

Después de un rato Sora se retiró dejando solos a León y Saskia en el gimnasio y se dirigió a Fool al cual tomo y se llevó a rastras

-vaya parecía que hacías mal tercio pequeña Sora

-de que hablas Fool

-es obvio Sora

Dijo el espíritu mientras se retiraba dejando a una confundida Sora en su habitación


	15. Chapter 15

**Con León y Saskia**

-de que querías hablar

-pues quería pedirte una disculpa por cómo me comporte en el circo Ruso hace tiempo

-Eso quedo en el pasado León aunque no puedo negarte que es una sorpresa tu no solías disculparte ni reconocer cuando te equivocabas-le dijo mirándolo mientras le sonría

\- aunque veo que has cambiado mucho este tiempo lejos de nosotros de verdad te ayudo sabes cuando supe que habías logrado encontrar una compañera y realizar la técnica angelical me alegre mucho por ti me agrada ver que realmente has conseguido superar todo ese rencor y resentimiento que antes tenías

-es por eso no es cierto, fue por eso que me rechazaste como tu compañero hace tiempo porque no estabas cómoda conmigo siendo así porque me temías

-sí y no veras si te rechace por esos sentimientos que tu cargabas más no porque me hicieran sentir incomoda o que me desagradaras fue porque yo sabía que conmigo no lograrías lo que has hecho con Sora ya que en ese entonces tu no parecías comprender lo que yo quería del escenario además de que simplemente yo podía sentir que yo no lograría ayudarte después me entere de tu promesa a tu hermana y ahí comprendí porque se sentía mal ser tu compañera

León la miro asombrado

-vamos no me mires así se oyen muchos rumores en este medio tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo un día llego un joven que nos comentó que tu buscabas a la verdadera estrella eso me sorprendió no sabía porque alguien como tu querría algo así es decir tú te veías cómodo siendo como eras no te imaginaba buscando algo así luego me entere de lo de sophie y uní cabos lo cierto es que no podía ayudarte aunque quisiera porque mi sueño y el de sophie son muy diferentes

-no entiendo cómo, a mí me parecían muy similares

-no lo sé es difícil de explicar veras Sophie quería ser la verdadera estrella y crear un escenario donde el espectador y los artistas fueran uno solo uno donde no exista la competencia uno donde no tengas que luchar y batallar para llegar a ser la estrella del escenario sabes sophie debió quererte mucho para buscar una manera de regalarte eso ella debió conocer como tu batallabas en el escenario estoy segura de que ahora está completamente feliz al ver que al fin amas tanto el escenario como ella –León asintió

-bueno yo quiero un escenario lleno de juegos magia y acrobacias uno donde te olvides del límite entre la realidad y la fantasía no me interesa ser la estrella principal ni nada como eso yo amo estar en el escenario y ayudar en el de cualquier manera me daría igual si inclusive fuese un árbol de la escenografía quiero crear un escenario donde vuelvas a sentir la magia de ser un niño de tener un eterno asombro es decir quiero que creas que todo es posible sobre el escenario

Vio a León reír y se sonrojo de pronto

-suena tonto lo sé –exclamo cabizbaja

-no y nunca permitas que alguien te lo haga pensar lo sueños son eso sueños pero no por eso son tontos y si fue posible realizar un sueño como el de Sophie yo creo que cualquier cosa es posible, sabes me encantaría ver el escenario que describes cuando logre ver el escenario de los sueños de sophie fue increíble no dudo que el tuyo también sea espectacular

-gracias León de veras espero lograrlo aunque con mi torpeza lo veo difícil

Tras esto León rió de nuevo eso sorprendió a Saskia ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a verlo así ella recordaba a León serio un León que era muy frio con las personas

-no has cambiado nada sigues siendo la misma niñita ingenua e insegura que deje en Rusia

-no soy una niñita – le dijo Saskia poniendo puchero

-me cuesta trabajo creerlo al verte así

-sabes esto es refrescante echaba mucho de menos a todos allá estaba empezando a echar de menos a Vladimir y Natasha y solo llevo unas horas aquí no sé cómo voy a soportar sin volverme loca si estoy pensando en ellos está claro que hay un problema

-debiste estar desesperada para pensar en ellos no son precisamente las caras más encantadoras del lugar

-no me lo digas sabes creo que la próxima ves que vea a Ryan tendrá que llevarme a un loquero si se entera de esto

De pronto León frunció el ceño justo como lo hacía Vladimir a la mención de Ryan pero este gesto le pasó desapercibido a Saskia

-como sea fue agradable hablar contigo y ver que tengo aunque sea un amigo aquí tal vez esto no sea tan difícil después de todo – dijo Saskia

-lo tienes y veras que todo saldrá bien la gente aquí es muy diferente pero estarás bien

-Gracias León –se despidieron y Saskia durmió tranquila más de lo que había estado en los últimos meses desde la muerte de Sergei

A la mañana siguiente fue a sus clases las cuales de hecho no fueron tan diferentes solo que los profesores eran un poco menos rígidos dejaban a todos contribuir era un ambiente un poco más relajado de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada cuando llego la hora de la comida antes de los entrenamientos en el gimnasio vio a Sora con sus amigos

-Señorita Saskia ahí esta siéntese con nosotras

-hola Sora de nuevo llámame solo Saskia es raro que me llamen señorita

-olvídalo es caso perdido pedirle eso si impresionaste a Sora te va a llamar así mejor acostúmbrate Lyla lleva años intentando ser solo Lyla y no lo ha conseguido dudo que tú lo logres – le dijo una chica de pelo morado –sabes tienes un semblante muy lindo si fueses comediante tendrías éxito

-Ana no le digas esas cosas la vas a asustar déjame presentarte a todos Saskia veras esta chica es Ana ama la comedia aunque sus chistes casi siempre son malos- le dijo Mía mientras Ana ponía una pose muy bella en su frustración

–veo que ya conoces a Sora

-si ayer tuvimos oportunidad de conocernos

-bien ella es Roseta – dijo Mía señalando a una chica pelirroja algo más joven que el resto que la miraba como estudiándola algo recelosa de ella pero no hostil

-es un placer conocerla soy una gran admiradora suya -agrego la chica una vez que termino su silencioso examen

-o vaya muchas gracias

-no solo ella nosotros también lo somos es un placer tenerla aquí en el escenario kaleido saluda jonhatan

-ellos son Marion y Jonhatan que es la mascota del escenario

-o qué bonito –dijo Saskia mientras abrazaba a la pequeña foca como una niña

En esos momentos entraron a la cafetería León y May quienes venían platicando

-joven León, May vengan con nosotros –los llamo Sora

-hola Saskia veo que ya has hecho amigas no fue tan difícil o si – exclamo divertido León sorprendiendo a todos por la facilidad con la que se expresaba con Saskia ya que él normalmente era muy serio y callado a excepción de cuando hablaba con Sora

-Saskia ella es May

-mucho gusto en conocerte May felicidades aunque retrasadas por tu triunfo en el festival circense tu espiral demonio fue algo impresionante -exclamo Saskia

-vaya gracias es bueno ver que te das cuenta que el mundo reconoció mi gran talento-tras este comentario se ganó miradas de incredulidad de resto de los ahí presentes

Aunque para sorpresa de todos Saskia no se molestó si no que al contrario parecía encontrar normal esa actitud

-si de hecho fue algo muy impresionante como se te ocurrió algo así es decir yo he desarrollado algunas técnicas pero nunca había visto algo así fue un giro muy inusual nunca lo hubiese pensado

Estuvieron un rato platicando aunque solo parecía una conversación entre Saskia y May a la cual los demás continuamente veían con cara de enfado a esta última ya que se comportaba como siempre de una manera algo brusca y les preocupaba que Saskia se molestara sin embargo ella estaba muy cómoda con May

-o vaya que sorpresa que estén aquí normalmente no comen con nosotros esto sí que es nuevo –comento Mía mientras veía entrar a Lyla y Yuri

-señorita Lyla –gritaron al unísono May y Sora

Lyla al verlas les sonrió y se dirigió junto con Yuri a su mesa

-hola chicos veo que ya conocieron a Saskia que tal te estas adaptando – le pregunto Yuri

-muy bien muchas gracias todos han sido muy amables conmigo

-yo diría que te está yendo más que bien el profesor de danza está más que fascinado cuando lo vimos no paraba de decirnos lo fabulosa que eras y que tus líneas y que tu expresión corporal y miles de cosas más–relato Yuri mientras Saskia se sonrojaba

-déjala tranquila Yuri –lo reprendió Lyla

Estuvieron platicando un rato más hasta que entraron al gimnasio al llegar vieron que el ejercicio de ese día serían los trapecios para los avanzados y para los principiantes como Roseta debían hacer flexiones para fortalecer sus músculos

-Llego el momento de practicar en los trapecios-anuncio un entusiasta Yuri mientras invitaba a los más avanzados a pasar

-vamos Saskia quiero subir contigo al trapecio vamos- la animaba Sora jalándola decidida y muy entusiasmada

-si


	16. Chapter 16

Subieron al trapecio y Saskia le pregunto que harían

-pues podríamos

-porque no improvisan-grito May

–muéstranos de que están hechos en el circo Ruso

-May no la presiones – dijo algo molesta Roseta por la actitud de May aún no estaba muy segura de hacer eso Saskia no le parecía después de toda una de esas arpías sin corazón que destrozan compañeras pero no quería arriesgar a Sora después de que esta se retirara ella les había contado a las demás lo que ella sabía del circo ruso solo como una precaución y ellas habían decidido que la observarían para saber realmente como era ella sin llegar a ser hostiles

-silencio Roseta esto nos ayudara a ver si ella trata de perjudicar a Sora

-pero May no la conoces a ella le hicieron eso no creo que ella haga algo malo a Sora – le recrimino Marion

-tal vez no Marion pero no voy a dejar que exhiba a Sora en una función y la dañe Sora es torpe y podría no reaccionar de la manera correcta y terminar muy perjudicada –comento decidida May ante la mirada asombrada de sus compañeras

-bueno a decir verdad no es tan mala idea Saskia de esta manera podremos ver tu actuación junto con Sora y así sabré si tengo que rescribir algunas partes del guion – comento Mía entusiasmada ya que no había escuchado la discusión de May con las otras ni si quiera era consciente de los rumores o las preocupaciones que aquejaban a sus amigas

-bueno si creen que será lo mejor- dijo no muy decidida Saskia no le gustaba ser el centro de atención en ese momento estaba muy avergonzada ya que todos la estaban mirando y tenía una extraña sensación de deja vu que decidió ignorar

-saquen todos los columpios – ordeno Yuri quien veía la escena ansioso

Una vez fuera los columpios las chicas comenzaron a hacer su actuación fue algo impresionante porque Sora era muy buena mostraba una interpretación llena de vida y emoción pero Saskia era increíble a su vez su interpretación era fresca y llena de pasión se veía como dejaba todo en el escenario como si no hubiese un mañana era como si no pudiese apartar los ojos de la escena que ella y Sora estaban creando

-vaya es impresionante su luz ilumina todo y junto con Sora muestran un actuación espectacular llena de brillo

-así es Lyla es increíble si todos sus compañeros son igual de talentosos los chicos deberán esforzarse al máximo para estar a su nivel

-no Killian ella es la mejor, es de lo mejor que tiene el circo Ruso en interpretación tal vez no posea la mejor técnica pero ella es sin duda la magia del imperial circo ruso – comento León mientras observaba a su amiga en el trapecio lanzar a Sora y a esta improvisar en la técnica angelical mientras Saskia flotaba a su alrededor como una continua luz

Ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta de las dos figuras que observaban entre las sombras

-vaya no cabe duda que llegamos al sitio correcto Saskia aquí podrás cumplir ese sueño que tenías con Sergei –comento Sky mientras observaba muy atenta a las chicas

-no cabe duda no hay nada que esas jovencitas no puedan lograr – respondió en el acto Fool sobresaltando a Sky

-quien eres tú y como es que puedes verme – pregunto esta confusa

-yo soy Fool el espíritu del escenario kaleido soy el encargado de guiar a los elegidos por el escenario quien eres tu

-mi nombre es Skylight soy el hada del escenario mi misión es acompañar a la luz del escenario que surge en cada generación de artistas y proteger su brillo

-así que tú eres la acompañante de esa chica has hecho un trabajo excelente ya es espectacular –expreso Fool impresionado

-gracias aunque aún le falta pulirse este no es todo el resplandor que ella puede obtener estoy segura que aquí será capaz de alcanzarlo y superar ciertas dificultades personales

-no tengo dudas juntas ellas podrán crear el mejor de los escenarios

Los espíritus siguieron viendo a las chicas trabajar en perfecta armonía

 **En la pista del gimnasio**

-no cabe duda esta obra será impresionante tengo que reajustar algunas cosas si ella tiene este potencial será necesario- de pronto Mía se giró a ver a Lyla

–disculpe señorita Lyla pero será posible que Kathy venga ayudarme es que hay unas cosas que necesito ajustar pero no creo poder hacerlo sola

-me imagino que sí además Kathy adora estar aquí, estoy seguro que se entusiasmara además sé que en estos momentos no tiene proyectos en brodway

-bien chicas es suficiente fue impresionante les daré los roles en unos momentos debo hacer algunos ajustes –anuncio Mía

Las chicas bajaron con los demás y enseguida Saskia se vio rodeada por sus nuevos compañeros

-vaya eres impresionante con razón eras una de las estrellas del circo Ruso

-gracias May aunque yo no diría que estrella, participante y ya

-y eres modesta eso es bueno te diré que aceptare compartir mi escenario contigo ya que no eres una incompetente o torpe como Sora no podría tolerar otra como ella

Ese comentario desconcertó a Saskia pero al ver la forma en que May miraba a Sora noto que ese era su trato eran amigas pero al parecer ese tipo de actitudes eran normales en May

Después de un rato Mía regreso junto con kalos para repartir los papeles para la próxima producción se veía algo estresada pero muy contenta

-bien chicos he llamado a Kathy y está encantada de ayudarnos con esta obra llegara en unas horas ahora les daré sus papeles y comenzaremos a trabajar quiero tener algo para cuando ella llegue- Saskia noto que la mención de este personaje Kathy estresaba un poco a Mia

El cascanueces será interpretado por León

Fritz lo interpretara Marion espero no te moleste tener el papel de un Varón

–No estará perfecto –comento esta mientras brincaba con Jonhatan

Los padres de clara los interpretaremos Ana y yo

–o eso significa que no habrá bromas-comento triste Ana

-Clara será por supuesto saskia

-Sora interpretaras al hada de las nieves

-May serás el hada de los dulces en su reino será donde la mayoría participaremos ya que aquí tendremos actos la pareja árabe será… por un rato Mía estuvo anunciando parejas

-Bueno el hada de las flores la interpretara Lyla

-El rey ratón lo interpretara Yuri- este en cuanto Mía le anuncio el papel frunció un poco el ceño pero lo acepto

-Drosselmeyer será interpretado por Sara adaptare un poco eso con la ayuda de Kathy ya que sé que es un papel masculino con tu canto simularemos las intervenciones mágicas del padrino –Mía empezó a debrayar ante la mirada divertida del elenco

Tras anunciar los papeles León se acercó a Saskia

-vaya ahora si seremos compañeros está bien por ti

-si lo está león – Saskia lo miro algo avergonzada parecía querer decir algo más pero no sabía bien como continuar León la invito a continuar con la mirada

-yo quiero disculparme por como actué esa vez yo no estaba asustada es decir ahora lo sabes porque hemos hablado pero no sé si te hice daño con la forma en que te rechace supongo que si después de todo tú te fuiste del circo después de ello Sergei nunca me lo reprocho ni nadie más porque no lo supieron pero yo siempre lamente si te hice daño de verdad lo siento

León la miro

-lo hiciste si un poco pero como te dije supongo que me lo merecía es decir yo me había estado comportando como un idiota hiriendo a todas esas chicas era tanto el dolor que tenía de haber perdido a Sophie que yo descargue esa frustración en las que querían ser mis compañeras nunca me detuve a pensar que estaba dañando personas nunca hasta que conocí aquí a Sora

-es una chica estupenda sabes si consiguió sacar ese lado oculto tuyo

-si bueno no hay mucho que puedas ocultarle a Sora por más que lo intentes tiene una magia muy parecida a la tuya

-no sabes cómo anhelo trabajar con ella ahora que improvisamos juntas sentí como si mi sueño fuese posible

-lo será ya lo veras después de todo están en Kaleido donde surgió la verdadera estrella

 **Días después**

Saskia y León comenzaron a trabajar en sus respectivos papeles ella pudo notar que aquí todo se hacía de una manera armoniosa tan diferente de cómo eran las cosas en casa eso la relajo mucho pero tenía dudas de si podría encajar en un lugar así después de un rato en la que ella y León comenzaron a planear algunas de las acrobacias que les gustaría intentar llego una mujer pelirroja se veía con mucha energía al llegar pudo ver como Mía trataba de impedir que se acercará hacia ellos

-Kathy por favor trata de controlarte ella no está acostumbrada a estas exigencias –escucho replicar a Mia y como la mujer la ignoraba sin prestarle la menor atención

-así que tú eres Saskia –ella asintió

-si bueno mi nombre es Kathy mucho gusto es bueno ver un elemento nuevo Mia me comenta que serás la nueva protagonista en esta historia la verdad es que no sé si eso funcionara del todo no te ofendas pero la mancuerna que hacen Sora y León es maravillosa así que podría resultar algo confuso a los espectadores verte con él

Mia miraba horrorizada a Kathy pero noto que Saskia parecía muy controlada

-si lo entiendo entonces que crees que sea lo más adecuado

-bueno a decir verdad me gustaría verte intentar una interpretación con León quiero algo que surja improvisen crees poder hacer eso necesito ver su acoplamiento como pareja si es que vamos a hacer que esto funcione debo saber si tienen química juntos o no para no desperdiciar el tiempo en algo sin futuro

Saskia asintió y miro a León este ya estaba de pie aunque parecía algo molesto con la recién llegada no le dio importancia

-si lo haremos pero podemos usar todo el escenario o quieres vernos en específico sobre algún elemento

-a decir verdad me gustaría verlos por todo el escenario se bien que León cambia de elemento con facilidad me gustaría ver tu destreza a su lado si no te molesta

-no está bien –dijo Saskia animada mientras se dirigía al centro de la pista

-Kathy no crees que estas exagerando un poco es decir esta chica no te conoce y –

-o para nada Lyla ella parece acostumbrada a recibir órdenes es bueno ver que se ponga a ello

-si tú lo dices

-si ahora empecemos están listos

Tanto Saskia como León asintieron él se encontraba en uno de los trapecios mientras que ella estaba en el centro de la pista

-interesante como harán para encontrarse en la actuación si están tan separados por una distancia tan grande – se preguntó Yuri en voz alta

-ya lo veremos empiecen

León comenzó a saltar de trapecio en trapecio mientras Saskia lo observaba de pronto ella tomo impulso salto a un trampolín de ahí tomo muchísima altura demasiada para considerarse algo seguro a decir verdad

-pero que está haciendo –comento May algo alterada

-no te preocupes May ella suele hacer esas cosas –comento sora despreocupada al recordar su entrenamiento la otra noche

May la miro incrédula pero pudo ver como Saskia con muchísima altura superaba la altura de león en los trapecios y como se lanzaba al vacío en picada vio a León arrojarse y atraparla solo para impulsarla más arriba algo parecido a la técnica angelical de Sora pero no era eso en ella Sora transmitía paz quietud Saskia por otro lado transmitía emoción vértigo fascinación de pronto comenzó a girar muy rápido en el aire y se lanzó a uno de los trapecios a gran velocidad León se arrojó a si mismo hacia ella y esta lo recibió e impulso hacia arriba León comenzó a describir círculos en el aire para luego ser alcanzado por Saskia era como si estuvieran bailando en el aire

-vaya eso es fascinante

-claro que si aunque se olvidaron de la seguridad están fuera del perímetro de la red de contención y – comenzó ken quien veía todo esto asombrado era algo adictivo aunque sabía el riesgo que corrían los acróbatas

-si pero el resultado es maravilloso no crees –comento Sora fascinada

Ken solo suspiro mirándola

-bien chicos es suficiente Saskia León esto es grandioso estoy más que satisfecha no cabe duda de que esto será increíble existe una química entre ustedes algo más que perfecto Mia ven tenemos que trabajar –dijo Kathy mientras arrastraba a Mia

-señorita Saskia eso fue asombroso usted y el joven león estuvieron sublimes fue mágico

-gracias Sora pero creo que estuvo algo forzado en algunas partes lo siento León me temo que estoy algo oxidada en el trabajo con un compañero masculino en casa mi compañera es kat casi siempre me gustaría poder acoplar mejor algunas de los giros estoy segura de que estuvieron algo rígidos como te sentiste tu

-y que lo digas has mejorado mucho aunque no deberías improvisar tan imprudentemente si tu pareja no es alguien capacitado te harás daño- dijo León mirándola preocupado en una de sus caídas en picada había jurado que veía pánico en sus ojos y también algo como no, no podía ser como triunfo como si ella quisiese hacerse daño

Saskia asintió estaba bien eso estaba bien desde Io ella se había especializado había endurecido tanto sus entrenamientos para no permitir a nadie que se lastimara arriba del escenario que era reconfortante poder darse un respiro aquí sin embargo sintió ese sentimiento molesto esa voz en su cabeza esas dudas que la carcomían siempre esa voz que siempre le decía que lo que hacía no era suficiente que siempre había algo que se podía mejorar que no era lo suficientemente buena


	17. Chapter 17

Los días pasaron y el guion estaba listo Mía y Kathy habían creado algo increíble simplemente era como si no les parara la inspiración Saskia nunca había visto a alguien tan apasionada por el escenario como a esta mujer bueno tal vez si Ethan solía ser así después de todo aunque él tenía a su represor personal Mina no lo dejaba sacar todas su ideas lo consideraba daño colateral al administrar el presupuesto del escenario mejor cortar la creatividad de su hermano que llevarlos a la bancarrota

-estas bien Saskia –le pregunto León al notar su repentino cambio de humor ya que ella se veía de pronto muy sería al recordar a Ethan había pensado en su antiguo hogar sus compañeros y el miedo que ahora le inspiraban

-si es solo que necesito un poco de aire te molestaría tomar un respiro

-no claro que no tomate los que quieras llevamos semanas preparando esto mereces descansar Saskia no somos maquinas ya te lo había dicho –ella lo miro mal pero asintió

-regresare en unas horas te veo después de la comida hay una acrobacia que quiero probar –León la miro incrédulo ella había logrado que Kathy los dejara hacer sus propias acrobacias pero él estaba fatigado Saskia era una de las personas con más energía que conocía

 **Con Saskia**

Iba caminando algo cabizbaja debía admitir me sentía muy bien aquí todo era tan diferente tan especial tan único sentía que aquí lograría crear mi sueño pero eso me entristecía en parte el que Sergei no pudiera verlo me ponía melancólica lo echaba tanto de menos había sido como un padre para mi esos años en mi estancia en la compañía en Rusia

Suspire resignada nada ganaba sintiéndome así peor es que era agotador ser siempre así mostrar esto no mostrar cómo me sentía realmente me sentía atrapada pero Io tenía razón no podía flaquear no si quería alcanzar mi meta deseaba ser libre volar no me di cuenta que había llegado a una especie de acantilado cerca del mar lo mire algo recelosa pero no se vía riesgoso parecía tener buena profundidad para nadar la caída desde ahí debería ser espectacular de pronto oí un grito

-a un lado cuidado –un chico apareció de la nada y corría hacia el acantilado me aparte de su camino y lo vi saltar

Observe su caída algo preocupada pero lo vi emerger del agua nado a la orilla y volvió a subir después de un rato

-menos mal te quitaste hubiese odiado arrojarte conmigo al vacío no te ves del tipo de que gocen caer al vacío – eso me hizo reír si el supiera

-mm aunque es raro que estés por aquí sola este no es un lugar muy frecuentado después de todo tal vez estas perdida de ser así tal vez seas algo así como una dama en peligro oye sabes el riesgo que corriste pude haberte arrollado

-la verdad me diste algo de envidia

El me miro perplejo de pronto se altero

-mira no sé si tienes problemas ahí soluciones y – de pronto estalle en carcajadas él había malinterpretado mi comentario muchísimo ahora si me miraba sumamente confundido

-no espera te explicare mi envidia es que yo estaba soñando en volar y me imagino que esa caída debió parecerlo no es así se ve de hecho emocionante

-o vaya que lo fue – me miro ahora más relajado

-mi nombre es Matt por cierto cual es el tuyo

-o yo soy Saskia mucho gusto

-sabes no siempre uno encuentra chicas lindas aquí en la cima pensé que estaba alucinando o algo así por el calor cuando te vi suele pasarme normalmente estoy aquí solo

\- porque no vienen aquí chicas lindas

-suelen pensar que es muy peligroso

-de veras y lo es

-no que va solo emocionante al menos si sabes nadar si no si supongo que es algo peligroso pero es que es genial te hace sentir tan bien es como si de pronto todos tus problemas se esfumaran de repente solo estas tú y el vacío es una sensación reconfortante ayuda a despejarte

-lo imagino pero debe haber algún truco para hacerlo no es así no puede ser solo tirarte sin nada más

-bueno a decir por irreal que suene es eso en verdad no lo hay es solo saltar al vacío y procurar mantener tu cuerpo en línea recta para que el impacto no te suma o te noquee estamos como a unos 2000 metros más o menos

-tanto así y no te da miedo ni si quiera un poco – pregunto Saskia conociendo de sobra la respuesta pero este chico era entretenido

-no que va como te dije es emocionante es como adrenalina pura un buen cambio para variar aunque si te soy sincero mi verdadero sueño es estar ahí

Dijo Matt señalando rumbo a kaleido

-en el escenario

-o si estoy esperando las audiciones serán dentro en unas semanas quiero entrar mis padres están muy emocionados aunque me han dicho que no me haga muchas ilusiones que la gente de ahí es muy capaz y que tal vez no alcance con lo que yo hago pero tengo muchas ganas de entrar ahí sabes sé que soy algo mayor pero siempre fue mi sueño pertenecer a ese escenario y ahora puedo hacer mi prueba al fin

-lo conseguirás ya lo veras

\- de veras lo crees

-o si, no hay sueño que no se pueda realizar si uno es perseverante puede lograr lo que sea

-ojala tengas razón

-oye tú vives por aquí

-si a decir verdad yo

En esos momentos pasaron unos chicos que le gritaban al chico y este se sonrojo mucho

-creo que pasan a buscarte- le dijo Saskia divertida

-si lo siento oye si quieres otro día podemos vernos y practicar el salto del acantilado

-en serio si cuando quieras yo vivo cerca de aquí tu vienes seguido

-no solía hacerlo, veras soy nueva por aquí y no conocía este lugar pero ahora que lo conozco supongo que si

-te veré después de la audición te parece así si no quedo al menos podre tener una razón para estar contento ese día mi audición es el próximo jueves te veré aquí después de ella

-si pero

-matt vámonos es tarde –le grito otro chico

-nos vemos entonces Saskia es una cita

Saskia solo lo vio alejarse y sonrió divertida vaya sorpresa que se llevaría al verla en el escenario se dio cuenta de que se sentía repentinamente mucho más ligera que antes este chico hablar con él fue como hablar con su viejo amigo Ryan se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo a él en casa

-basta Saskia tienes trabajo que hacer levántate – se dijo así misma mientras se ponía en marcha al escenario de pronto vio un resplandor que revoloteaba fuera del escenario rumbo a los dormitorios en un principio pensó que sería Sky pero lo dudaba Sky amaba estar en la pista en el escenario le gustaba ver todo como se formaba la magia ahí si había alguien que entendía su amor por el escenario esa era sin duda sky ella era como ella misma es decir le gustaba ver como las cosas tomaban forma y estaba segura que moriría antes de alejarse de los escenarios como le sucedía a ella siempre que se planteaba si quiera esa idea

Siguió con esa línea de pensamientos hacia el escenario y vio que sky estaba efectivamente sentada en las gradas viendo todo así que no había sido sky entonces que vio bueno no le dio importancia y siguió hacia León

-León estás listo tengo una nueva idea que…


	18. Chapter 18

**El día de la audición**

Esa mañana saskia se levantó muy temprano sabía que hoy se llevarían a cabo las audiciones para los nuevos integrantes de la compañía estaba muy emocionada

-vaya pareces ansiosa que tramas

-o nada sky es un secreto –le dijo esta mientras el hada le ponía mala cara sabía que algo se traía entre manos pero en caso de saskia seguramente no sería nada malo es decir su idea de maldad era tan risible no tenía ese gen en su cuerpo así que la dejo hacer

Ella corrió y vio a los postulantes y lo vio ahí estaba Matt se le veía nervioso pero no preocupado

-o vaya a quien espías – dijo May apareciendo de improviso a sus espaldas sobresaltándola como una chica que ha sido atrapada en una travesura

-yo bueno es que –empezó señalando a los postulantes

-si lo sé es bueno evaluar a la competencia –dijo May algo incrédula de esa actitud en Saskia

-si claro – dijo saskia tratando de sacar la idea a flote aunque sin éxito ya que en cuanto las palabras dejaron su boca May achico los ojos

-bien estas mintiendo que sucede- en el poco tiempo que llevaba en el escenario May se había hecho muy amiga de saskia le gustaba su disciplina su amor por el escenario su profesionalismo era algo así como la figura de la señorita Lyla solo que saskia se sentía más real para ella habían formado un muy fuerte vínculo ella parecía entender las actitudes de May y no juzgarla y ella valoraba tener una compañera que fuese así de apasionada y que la entendiese tan bien

-bueno veras

Saskia le conto lo ocurrido con Matt y ella se mostró satisfecha aunque lucía algo confusa no estaba acostumbrada a que Saskia se interesara por cosas así de triviales pero no era algo malo después de todo

-o así que es un nuevo amigo entonces será oportuno espiar las pruebas de todas formas iba a hacerlo ven te mostrare un camino para no ser descubiertas a Kalos no le gusta que revoloteemos por ahí en días de pruebas dice que damos un mal ejemplo

May arrastro a saskia a un salón donde se efectuaban las pruebas y se colocaron en la parte trasera para poder espiar estaban sentadas sin ocultarse pero era tan cínico que nadie les prestaba atención vieron los intentos fallidos de espionaje de roseta y Marion también

-principiantes- se jacto May

Saskia vio la audición de Matt era verdad no tenía mucha técnica pero tenía mucha chispa su actuación era vibrante había algo en él que te transmitía algo mágico eso la alegro

-vaya tienes buen ojo una actuación buena no de lo mejor que he visto pero sin duda ese joven es peculiar parece el estilo de Sora

-lo se esto es genial crees que quede

\- o estoy segura hace mucho que puedo ver que esta es la clase de actores que Kalos contrata al parecer es lo que busca para el escenario no quiere alguien muy experimentado quiere gente que tenga esa chispa

Saskia sonrió complacida se presentó en la tarde a la cita en la cima y lo vio ahí esperando por ella se veía realmente muy feliz

-quede puedes creerlo estoy muy feliz aceptaron a muy pocos no puedo creer que lo haya conseguido

-te dije que lo conseguirías

-sabes tus palabras me dieron confianza de lograrlo gracias pero me temo que ya no nos veremos tanto debo vivir allá ahora y los horarios parecen algo apretados pero no te confundas aun haremos lo del salto solo necesito adaptarme un poco a la nueva vida que me espera

-lo sé es un poco complicado pero estarás bien

-no estas molesta

-no

-pero tal vez no podremos ver lo del salto tan pronto como tu querías

-o ya lo haremos no te preocupes estoy feliz por ti pero debo decirte algo veras yo

En eso un auto freno frente a ellos era el convertible rojo de Yuri

-o saskia aquí estas Kathy esta histérica buscándote se puede saber dónde te metes niña estrenamos dentro de una semana y tu estas aquí en lugar de en los ensayos sabes lleva toda la tarde gritándole a todo el mundo tuvo una idea de última hora y cree que funcionara mejor para el guion

-pero

-sin pero sube al auto debemos irnos lamento si interrumpí algo personal lo siento pero es hora de irnos rumbo a kaleido

Matt la miro asombrado

-conoces a Yuri Killian-ella asintió algo culpable quería explicarse pero le era difícil ahora

-si bueno eso era lo que iba a decirte yo

De pronto Yuri se fijó en el chico

-oye tu eres uno de los nuevos deberías estar ya allá también suban al auto no cabe duda que bueno que los encontré yo Kathy está muy estresada además chico no sé si conozcas el reglamente pero se les pide a los nuevos tratar de ayudar con lo que se necesite cuando se nos viene un estreno y –siguió Yuri aunque parecía un poco más estresado que molesto

-pero la obra es perfecta –se quejó Saskia

-si bueno algo que debe saber sobre Kathy es que nunca nada es perfecto a sus ojos

Matt miraba aun atónito la escena al llegar vio a otro de sus ídolos esperando ya por ellos León Oswaldo los miraba receloso

-aquí esta estaba en la cima

-o vaya menos mal la encontraste lamento esto saskia es solo que Kathy quiere hacer otro ensayo para pulir algunos detalles

-está bien lo entiendo lo siento Matt nos veremos pronto

Dijo saskia mientras se iba con León

-no sabes quién es verdad – dijo Yuri mirando la interrogante en la cara del chico

-es saskia Karamakof

-ella es la nueva estrella de kaleido la chica que viene de Rusia el nuevo talento que se dará a conocer –comento el chico algo impresionado

-si así es pero ella es una chica sumamente dulce cuesta creerlo verdad

-vaya que si

-no cambies con ella sabes ella no suele abrirse a mucha gente aunque aquí en el escenario la queremos mucho ella solo se puede decir que es ella misma con León y May, si le agradas como amigo quiere decir que eres especial

El chico asintió aun incrédulo de su suerte

Esa noche saskia vio a Matt esperándola fuera de los dormitorios de la sección de chicas

-hola extraño estas molesto yo iba a decírtelo pero no

-no te disculpes es genial que seas tú bueno a decir verdad aun me agradarías si no fueras tu pero lo que quiero decir es que esto es bueno nos seguiremos viendo después de todo no amigos

-amigos eso me gustaría en verdad sabes

-entonces ya lo somos


	19. Chapter 19

**Meses después**

La obra fue un gran éxito mucho de esto se debía pensaba saskia al riguroso régimen de Kathy y Mia puliendo cada uno de los detalles se había logrado relajar un poco pero seguía entrenando aun así de la misma manera aunque estaba muy feliz ella aun sabía de cómo eran las cosas en casa además de que entrenaba muy duro ya que León y ella estaban creando técnicas nuevas y sus ideas siempre solían ser muy peligrosas y aunque León era un gran acróbata ella prefería no confiarse además sus nuevos amigos bien valía la pena que tratara de mantenerlos a salvo pasaba mucho tiempo con May y matt quienes la hacían reír y olvidarse de muchos de sus problemas sin embargo Matt veía a través de ella siempre lo hacía al igual que May

El público acepto muy bien a Saskia y estaban fascinados con ella las funciones estaban llenas y la prensa había hecho mucha promoción al evento tanto así que hasta las revistas de solo espectáculo y chismes ahora reseñaban a los miembros del elenco a los protagonistas así como a las caras nuevas que se iban integrando a sus filas todas las revistas parecían maquinar sus propias teorías sobre la unión de los escenarios a su vez parecía que algunas habían hecho historias trágicas de bancarrotas y otras de una compra monstruosa otra teoría hablaba de una mancuerna abandonada cosas así pero ninguna real

Al término de una de las obras Saskia estaba muy intranquila pensaba continuamente en casa y en lo que se les venía estaba muy estresada y le costaba dormir últimamente esa noche sin duda debía hacerlo debía descargarse se disponía a ir a entrenar como solía hacerlo matt había notado sus ojeras y may le dijo que se veía que estaba muy cansada necesitaba volver a dormir si es que quería que sus amigos no se preocupasen, había descubierto que si bien no podía hacer lo mismo que en casa había desarrollado un nuevo régimen para mejorar su fortaleza física y descargarse aunque era un secreto ella había notado que sus actitudes le preocupaban a Matt y May ellos no se lo decían pero sentía que era una molestia para ellos una continua carga tomo sus cosas y se cambió en su ropa deportiva eran las 3 de la mañana salió sigilosamente sin despertar a Sky o procurando no hacerlo y se encamino a la vereda cerca de Kaleido la que conducía a la playa cercana ya en la playa comenzó a correr por la orilla y de pronto lo vio el acantilado estaba muy acalorada en respuesta al ejercicio hecho y sintió deseos de ir ahí no lo había hecho desde que Matt fue aceptado no había tenido tiempo pensó en lo que él le había dicho en que no era un gran truco solo saltar y ya y en que los problemas se esfumaban ella necesitaba eso respirar un poco mejor decidió probarlo que más daba se dirigió decidida al acantilado y lo valoro se quitó los zapatos ya que no creía poder nadar bien con ellos y los siguieron los calcetines y su sudadera sé quedo solo con los shorts y su blusa de tirantes sintió la adrenalina recorrerla esa misma que sentía siempre que probaba una acrobacia especialmente peligrosa pero que ansiaba ejecutar respiro hondo y salto sin importarle nada sin miedo porque tenerlo sabía nadar y en realidad era una experiencia maravillosa la caída libre todo era reconfortante

 **Con Matt y May**

-está empeorando y lo sabes

-no necesariamente solo se ve un poco más estresada de lo usual estas exagerando en serio

-te parece, cada vez que mencionamos el hecho ella palidece y sonríe de manera forzada y trata de hacernos reír crees que no está evitando el tema de manera consiente

-sé que lo está haciendo May pero que quieres que hagamos no es como si pudiésemos hacer algo si ella no nos lo dice

-pero es que Matt no es justo está actuando rara además quien sabe que locura hará si la dejamos sola

-estará bien es una niña grande

-me preocupa sabes que cuando eso pase ella empeore vi una de las grabaciones de antes ella mostraba esa espectacular actuación pero sus compañeros simplemente era horrible

-lo se roseta me los mostro es tan malo como lo que parece que te ha comentado ella

-no mucho no suele hablar del tema lo que se lo sé por roseta y León él está preocupado por cómo va a reaccionar ella, la nota tensa en los ensayos y un poco más imprudente pareciera que se está preparando para algo como si esperara algo malo como si no pudiera concebir solo esperar se está entrenando más de lo debido León dice que tiene moretones que no se ha hecho en los ensayos y otros golpes y lesiones que no logra ocultar del todo

-quien más lo ha notado

-solo nosotros creo

-mejor así ella no confía en la gente si se da cuenta de que la cuestionamos podría dejar de confiar en nosotros también

-lo sé pero aun así estoy preocupada

-va estar bien lo prometo

Es verdad que Matt deseaba que eso fuera cierto pero sabía que no era así pero compartir sus temores con May no haría más que ponerla histérica

Esa noche no lograba dormir así que estaba paseando por los dormitorios sintió algo extraño algo que lo llamaba se dirigió hacia la habitación de Saskia era como si ella le pidiera ayuda al principio pensó quien lo llamaba era Saskia en sueños solía hablar dormida se había dado cuenta de eso antes aunque era muy tarde para eso solía hacerlo en la fase temprana de sus sueños sin embargo después se dijo que tal vez solo estaba alucinando pero al llegar a su puerta vio un resplandor bajo la puerta y oyó una voz femenina que se quejaba pero no era una voz conocida

-cuando encuentre a esa chica que se ha creído además salir a estas horas como se le ocurre adonde iría ya fui al salón de entrenamientos y no está ahí adonde más puede haber ido es una inconsciente

Matt dudo pero su curiosidad pudo más entro por la ventana de la habitación y la vio una pequeña hada que revoloteaba lo miraba desafiante sin moverse de pronto se percató de que podía verla y el pánico cruzo su semblante

-tú me ves –pregunto algo insegura el solo asintió se limitó a tratar de tocarla en vez de contestar de pronto la diminuta criatura se lanzó a él con fuerza

-no puede ser si tú puedes verme algo malo le paso a ella solo uno en cada generación puede verme

-que –pregunto confuso

-soy el hada de los escenarios solo un elegido y solo uno puede verme esa es Saskia si tú me ves es porque eres su remplazo algo malo le paso dime donde esta y quién demonios eres tu

Eso aterro a Matt donde demonios estaba Saskia fueron a buscarla a la sala de entrenamientos y no la hallaron el hada insistía en alertar a los demás pero Matt conocía las reglas si Saskia no tenía un problema y ellos la delataban la meterían en un lio y gordo con kalos así que decidieron ir por May aunque ella no lograba ver a Sky les creyó y siguieron buscando de pronto May pensó en ir a la playa y al llegar vieron huellas de ella de pronto la vieron al filo del acantilado la vieron saltar

-nooooooooooooooo

Matt corrió de prisa al mar él sabía que no era peligroso de día cuando veías donde caías y sabías hacia donde nadar pero de noche eso era muy riesgoso no importa lo buen nadador que fueras en que pensaba Saskia

Se metió con prisa al agua nado hasta que la encontró y logro sacarla estaba inconsciente cuando la llevo a la playa

May inicio de inmediato maniobras de resucitación y Saskia reacciono

-que paso –pregunto esta al dejar de atragantarse con el agua May la miro furiosa estaba llorando le dio una fuerte bofetada

-que paso como te atreves eres una estúpida una inconsciente en qué demonios estabas pensando al hacer algo así- le exclamo furiosa

-yo solo sabía que no era peligroso Matt dijo

-que tú que

-no espera

-esta idea fue tuya

-espera May necesitas calmarte esto no es lo que parece

-Saskia saco la idea de ti

-si pero –tras esto May se abalanzo sobre el chico y lo golpeaba con fuerza

-cómo pudiste

-May cálmate yo esto no es lo que parece veras –comenzó Saskia le contó lo sucedido a May una vez que ella se calamara la miro un poco consternada

-es que no deberías ocultar las cosas si algo te molesta solo dilo sabe estamos aquí para ayudarte no tienes que bloquear lo que pase

-tratare es solo que esto es nuevo para mi

-está bien solo no hagas de nuevo algo así de estúpido

-pero fue genial fue

-no quiero oírlo Saskia si lo vas a repetir por lo menos que sea en el día y con este idiota para que no te hagas daño

-o gracias may eres la mejor por cierto como me encontraron

-sky dijo

-pueden ver a sky

-no pluralices solo la ve Matt

-o vaya

-si fue lo que yo dije está furiosa contigo sabes cuándo te saque y reaccionaste se veía muy molesta te espera un buen regaño voló rumbo tu alcoba

-lo imagino

-Saskia prométeme algo

-si may

-que no te guardaras más las cosas al menos no las guardaras de Matt y de mi contaras con nosotros

-está bien


	20. Chapter 20

Después de ese día las cosas se fueron normalizando y con la ayuda de sus nuevos amigos ella lograba estar un poco más estable, aún se ocultaba tras esa fachada para los demás que solo veían a una chica sonriente y apasionada pero con ellos saskia podía ser ella misma exteriorizar sus temores y angustias aunque el tema de Io aun lo conservaba bajo llave aunque la apoyaban y no estaba sola del todo saskia aún no se sentía cómoda hablando de eso ya que ella no concebía el accidente de su amiga sin culparse por este

Pronto termino la producción la cual por cierto fue exitosa les siguieron muchas otras también presentaron la bella durmiente en la cual Saskia fue compañera de May y Roseta como hadas, también protagonizo junto con Lyla la obra de la princesa y la plebeya y en estos momentos se encontraban presentando Aladin el cual era representado por el joven Yuri mientras que sus princesa era Saskia y el antagonista era León, Matt por ser nuevo formaba parte del coro de las obras pero eso no parecía molestarle le gustaba estar en escena y al parecer al igual que saskia no ambicionaba ser una estrella solo participar y crear un lugar mágico

 **Mientras en Rusia**

-no así no ya te había dicho Vladimir Natasha es técnicamente perfecta deja de hacer esos desplantes de estrella y concéntrate en trabajar con ella por el amor de dios llevan años en la misma compañía no deberíamos tener estos problemas de integración no es como si no se conocieran –exclamaba furioso Ethan

-yo te había dicho que no lo es no transmite nada dime cuando viste una cenicienta tan fría con su príncipe

-bueno tal vez yo no sería tan fría si mi príncipe no me dejara caer en cada oportunidad que tiene o que parece que me mira con tanto desagrado

-si no eres capaz de seguir mi ritmo no es mi culpa no me culpes por tu mediocridad Natasha y en interpretación yo solo he hecho lo que se me ha pedido tus deficiencias histriónicas cúbrelas tu sola

-estoy harto esto fue lo mismo cuando presentamos Rapunzel y la estrella fue Katrina Vladimir necesito que trabajes con ellas que pongas de tu parte que colabores

-no es mi culpa Liberman tienes acróbata incompetentes

-olvídenlo tomaremos un descanso y trabajare después con Katrina en el papel de hada madrina largo de aquí – exclamo furioso Ethan

Mientras que Vladimir y Natasha se retiraban furiosos siempre era lo mismo Vladimir era incapaz de congeniar con sus compañeras si bien era más fácil trabajar con Katrina y él juntos necesitaba alternar los roles Natasha tenía potencial estaba ahí pero estaba tan harto de ser el único que luchara porque sus actores mejoraran suspiro cansado

-vaya hermanito quien no te conociera diría que estas harto de dirigir esta empresa y uno que piensa que te encanta vaya decepción que diría papá si te viera ahora – bromeo su hermano

-no es divertido Ryan el circo comienza a perder esplendor tenemos público porque son impresionantes sus acrobacias pero la gente comienza a aburrirse los niños se duermen viendo la función ya que no les transmite nada y no los culpo

-es porque no está Saskia ella era junto con los demás lo que nos permitía sacar a flote las funciones y lo mejor de cada uno de ellos

-sé que es por eso pero aun así no me ayuda el que me lo estén recordando constantemente

-yo no lo hago a decir verdad es la primera vez que te la menciono en meses normalmente hablo de esto con kat y Alex para no molestarlos a ti y a Mina con mis cosas

-la echas mucho de menos verdad

-es mi mejor amiga además que con ella aquí el escenario no me parecía tan hostil ahora es como subir diario a una campaña campal en la cual solo compiten los egos de los participantes es bastante abrumador

-lo sé no eres solo tú para mi es lo mismo estoy harto de las quejas de Vladimir y Pierre él dice que no logra sacar lo mejor de nosotros sin ella dice que al tenerla aquí era como una estrella que los demás trataban de alcanzar y bueno Vladimir no quiere a nadie más como compañera y se empeña en hacerme notar la incapacidad de las demás en trabajar con él y Mina ella sin duda es la peor me deja lidiar solo con ellos, ella huye y a mí no me hacen caso dime quien te da más miedo yo o mina

-en qué sentido – pregunto Ryan divertido

-como tu jefe

-Mina

-porque-exclamo furiosos su hermano

-es que ella no se tienta el corazón en lo que hace y tu bueno es difícil creerte malvado hermano además de que tienes que entender que para la mayoría de nosotros eres uno más ya que has trabajado con nosotros y te ven como un igual a Mina siempre la vieron como esa asistente malhumorada de papá que ahora toma decisiones y es algo menos flexible que papá en el cumplimiento de estas

-pero yo soy el mayor- se quejó Ethan –deberían respetarme más a mi

-no es una cuestión de edad hermano ya te lo dije ella tiene más presencia

-esto no me ayuda- Ethan suspiro derrotado

-vamos que tienes que hacer ahora relájate vamos a comer y te olvidas de todo esto será lo mejor siempre es bueno despejarse cuando estamos estresados

En esos momentos entro Mina

-vaya miren quien decidió aparecer –comento mordazmente Ethan aún estaba molesto con su hermana por dejarlo morir solo en el ensayo con sus nuevos protagonistas

-o cállate Ethan no estoy para tus juegos donde están Natasha y Vladimir

-les di el día estaban volviéndome loco

-que tú que como te atreves tienen una conferencia de prensa en 30 minutos los necesito aquí listos y luciendo como una feliz pareja que promociona esta obra

-y que quieres que haga no están hermanita

-pues ve a buscarlos no pensándolo mejor ve tu Ryan Ethan y yo tenemos que discutir algunos asuntos

-pero

-Fuera –tras el grito de Mina Ryan salió a buscar a ese par de testarudos

 **Con Ryan**

Y aquí estoy de nuevo de perro mandadero de mis hermanos ahí saskia como te extraño me pregunto cómo te ira del otro lado debe ser mejor que aquí supongo has escrito pero no es lo mismo amiga te hecho tanto de menos

Vi a Natasha en la viga de equilibrio haciendo piruetas trague fuerte ella era de mis personas menos favoritas y estaba seguro que yo también de ella pero no tenía opción Mina tenía razón los compromisos de trabajo lo eran y necesitábamos mantener el barco a flote solo unos meses más

-Natasha Mina te está buscando

-o dile a tu caprichosa hermana que estoy ocupada

-no es por un ensayo es por la promoción de la obra –comente aburrido ella se volvió a mí y bajo de la barra

-donde están

-en el gimnasio me parece dijo que si podías arreglarte con tu traje al parecer es una conferencia importante

-está bien

Tras esto ella salió de la habitación suspire fue mejor de lo que creía aunque ahora sin saskia ella no se mostraba como antes es como si sus ganas de competir se hubiesen ido con mi amiga y no fuese capaz de encontrar su motivación suspire ante eso

Salí en busca del bruto de Vladimir y lo vi sentado en una banca fuera del escenario

-mi hermana te busca

-si bueno que espere

-tienes una conferencia de prensa por promoción a la obra

-te refieres a ese intento mediocre de tu hermano porque esto no se hunda no sé si valdrá la pena Natasha ya fue para allá me imagino

-si pero necesitamos a ambos

-con ella solo basta además si me presento se interpretara como que estoy de acuerdo en cómo actúa y es mediocre no sé si me explico

-está bien si cambias de opinión estarán en el vestíbulo en media hora dije retirándome sabía que de él no obtendría nada si no quería dar la conferencia no lo haría ni Mina podía lidiar con él cuando se ponía así mejor dejarlo tranquilo

 **Con Mina y Ethan**

-de que quieres que hablemos –pregunto derrotado Ethan

-ya casi es tiempo de nuestro cierre hemos terminado de pagar a los patrocinadores me llego un correo de Kalos ayer están más que satisfechos con Saskia dicen que es una gran estrella y que ha impulsado a su elenco para trabajar mejor

-si bueno tiene lógica nuestro elenco se está desmoronando aquí sin ella no puedo con las exigencias de Pierre y Vladimir, Natasha sin su rival parece haber perdido el ánimo de actuar lo hace bien pero ya no se esfuerza tanto como antes solo cuento con Alex y con kat para sacar lo mejor posible las obras esto es demasiado desgastante

-y que hay de nuestro hermano

-Ryan es inestable lo sabes no puedo dejarlo al mando de un proyecto porque este colapsara ya que él no es constante con sus esfuerzos lo cual es un desperdicio con su talento

-o bueno si lo sé pero no te preocupes dentro de unos meses habremos logrado terminar nuestros compromisos aquí y estaremos uniéndonos a kaleido para dar lugar al Imperial kaleido Stage

-que mal nombre-comento divertido Ethan haciendo rabiar a su hermana nunca había sido especialmente creativa y esta era una prueba de ello

-estamos trabajando en eso – exclamo molesta Mina

-de cualquier manera ya casi terminamos aquí como lo pronostico nuestro pequeño hermano muchos patrocinadores están molestos con nosotros creen que estamos traicionando Rusia al irnos pero hemos ganado apoyo allá gracias a Saskia fue una gran idea enviarla en avanzada

-me pregunto si los demás tendrán la misma aceptación que ella tuvo

-o no te preocupes a decir verdad viajaremos bastante ligeros ya que a parte de nuestros actores principales solo nos acompañara la mitad dela compañía aproximadamente

-eso supe

-no sufras hermano no es tu culpa a decir verdad los que se quedan en su gran mayoría lo hacen por sus familias solo se quedan uno acróbatas mediocres que no aceptan esta integración además de los que se quedan ya han sido advertidos que la política de acoso en Kaleido es muy diferente a la que solían tener aquí ya que nuestro padre les permitía este tipo de actitudes creyendo que los haría más fuerte cosa que es verdad pero aun así a mí me parece un comportamiento bastante cruel –comento Mina tranquila

–la forma en que se manejan las cosas por allá será un cambio bastante refrescante

-espero que todo salga bien si no seremos el hazme reír de los circos

-relájate está bien coordinado ya nos esperan supe que Saskia tiene un nuevo compañero espero que eso no afecte el desempeño de Katrina

-de Katrina –exclamo incrédulo Ethan

-no se lo digas a Vladimir el sí que va estar afectado

Mina lo miro con algo de sorpresa plasmada en su rostro aunque se recompuso con facilidad no estaba acostumbrada a las quejas de Vladimir normalmente no la confrontaba o la molestaba parecía ignorarla era uno de los actores más profesionales con los que contaba pese a lo que su hermano consideraba ridículas exigencias de estrella

-debería hacerse a la idea aquí ellos no eran compañeros apenas estábamos comenzando a experimentar con esa posible mancuerna y aunque los resultados eran prometedores el aún no estaba listo para ser su pareja así que es normal si no lo seleccionan como su pareja allá tendrá que atenerse a las decisiones que se tomen ya que no dependerá únicamente de nosotros después de todo y dudo mucho que kalos esté dispuesto a tolerar sus berrinches como nosotros – su hermano asintió algo impresionado por la facilidad de su hermana para lidiar con estas cosas

-y quien es

-quien es que

-el nuevo compañero de Saskia

-León

-en verdad eso es interesante –exclamo intrigado Ethan ya que después de un tiempo de que este se fuera su padre les había comentado el porqué de su partida y le había parecido muy prudente de parte de saskia rechazarlo pero ahora estaba con él vaya sorpresa que más les aguardaría en América

 **A las afueras del escenario**

Después de la partida del chico Liberman Vladimir miraba molesto hacia enfrente no había logrado despejar todo el mal humor que el ensayo le había producido sabía bien que estaba siendo sumamente infantil pero sus pensamientos solo iban en una dirección frustrándolo cada vez más

"como me pide que trabaje con esa bruja es incapaz de transmitir nada es increíblemente diferente a ella con ella todo es posible y Natasha solo saca lo peor de mí en cada actuación que hacemos juntos "

Pudo ver a la distancia a Katrina y Alex bailando en una banca y sintió unos ridículos celos de lo que veía no era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación eso le molestaba no lo entendía estaba seguro de no sentir nada por Katrina pero siempre que los veía tenía esa ridícula sensación

De repente llego hasta ellos Ryan brincando se acerco estaba cerca de ellos lo suficiente para escucharlos pero no lo suficiente para que ellos se sintieran espiados el chico debió estarlos buscando después de dejarlo en paz

-hola Ryan

-como fue tu ensayo- pregunto Alex

-bah mi hermano está en modo frustrado lo deje con Mina hablando de negocios y que hacían ustedes

-trataba de animar a Kat está segura de que Saskia se ha olvidado por completo de nosotros

-que te hace pensar eso ella ha escrito contándonos todo como es allá que nos espera no ha dejado de contarnos nada

Ese pensamiento disparo un sentimiento de amargura en mí me sentí hecho a un lado repentinamente aunque eso era estúpido después de todo ella no me debía nada no éramos amigos ni si quiera

-Puede ser pero

-o vamos Kat porque tienes dudas es nuestra saskia de la que hablamos de donde sacas eso

-de aquí Ryan – Kat le tendió una revista en la cual se podía ver una foto de Saskia interpretando la princesa jazmín de Aladin

-vaya se ve muy bien –comento despreocupado Ryan

-pero es Saskia ella no se olvidaría de nosotros vamos debemos ir al vestíbulo hay una conferencia de prensa por la nueva obra y aunque a decir verdad Mina me pidió que le avisara sobre todo a Natasha y Vladimir no dudo que nos quiera ahí también –dijo el mientras se retiraban dejando atrás la revista

Una vez que ellos se habían ido Vladimir tomo la revista y vio la foto de Saskia se veía muy bien leyó el título del reportaje y se tensó al momento comenzó a leer

 ** _Un nuevo comienzo lleno de triunfos_**

 _Hola queridos lectores estamos aquí reportando el nuevo comienzo de una de nuestras más queridas estrellas, que de quien hablo nada más y nada menos de nuestra querida luz del escenario nuestra amada Saskia Karamakof hace meses cuando esta encantadora joven nos dejó para pasar a formar parte de las filas del escenario kaleido muchos de sus seguidores me incluyo entre ellos pensábamos que sería opacada por el brillo de las estrellas Norteamericanas imaginen lo grata que fue mis sorpresa al ver que nuestra pequeña luz es capaz de brillar en cualquier lado tal es el caso que se ha convertido en una pieza fundamental del escenario kaleido formando mancuerna con los grandes acróbatas allí presentes como fue el caso en su obra debut el cascanueces al lado del que hace mucho tiempo fue aquí también compañero suyo en la compañía del circo de Moscú el joven León así es se alío con el rompecorazones corazón de hielo favorita de todas nosotras que suerte tiene esta chica._

 _A su vez ha podido participar al lado de la bella Sora y May la antigua ganadora del festival circense como su compañera en la obra de la bella durmiente o con la señorita Lyla con la cual interpreto la historia de la princesa y la plebeya es increíble la aceptación que el público norteamericano ha tenido para con ella_

 _Aunque la verdad me preocupa un poco el que al parecer tanto es su éxito que pueda olvidarse de Rusia más ahora que parece que el amor ha llamado a su puerta , que de quien hablo de los jóvenes León y Yuri quienes al parecer se disputan la atención de nuestra pequeña y suertuda actriz solo el tiempo nos dirá a cuál de ellos ha aceptado aunque parece ser que por lo rumores se cree que el victorioso ha sido el joven León ya que se rumora que es su nuevo compañero oficial en el escenario Kaleido aunque otras fuentes mencionan_

Vladimir no termino de leer estaba furioso con Ethan por haber apartado a Saskia de su lado quería matar a alguien

Se dirigió furioso en busca de Ethan aunque no sabía muy bien que podría hacer para cambiar este hecho apenas habían pasado 7 meses desde que Saskia se había ido y a pesar de los altibajos aún se conservaban en el gusto de la gente en un principio él no había dudado en ir para Estados Unidos aun que había recibido múltiples y muy atractivas propuestas para quedarse aquí, pero solo el pensar dejar a Saskia con León le hacía hervir la sangre de una manera que el nunca imagino que podía llegar a sentir corrió a cambiarse vaya que ahora estaba más que interesado en que los planes de Ethan se cumplieran si eso volvía las cosas a cómo debían estar


	21. Chapter 21

**Fin del plazo**

Al fin había llegado el día Saskia despertó muy nerviosa al fin vería a la que en su tiempo fue su familia estaba algo alterada a decir verdad no le gustaba pensar en esa mala época pero no podía evitar a su vez estar algo entusiasmada por volverlos a ver después de todo los había echado mucho de menos estaba volviendo loca a sky con sus nervios la pequeña hada la abandono en cuanto Matt se manifestó

-Saskia es tarde debemos irnos ya si vas a ir a esperarlos al aeropuerto

-lo se Matt es solo que estoy tan feliz y

-no lo menciones todo estará bien vámonos May ya está en el auto con Yuri dijo que bajo ningún precepto nos iríamos sin ellos el señor policía lleva el autobús pero dice que aun así deberías ir a recibirlos

-es extraño sabes siento que voy a reunirme con desconocidos

-hey no hables así que ahí de tus viejos amigos

-tienes razón Alex, kat y Ryan estarán ahí

-ves debemos irnos Sky va avenir

-no dice que no le interesa ver cómo me reúno con mi amigo el holgazán que prefiere quedarse a ver como plantean la idea aquí que eso es un uso más provechoso de su tiempo

-o ya ver el comité de bienvenida y la fiesta que Sora organiza

-si

-vamos estarán bien deja de preocuparte- le dijo el chico tomando su mano la cual temblaba por los nervios y vio sus labios los cuales se había estado mordiendo por nervios y se mostraban algo hinchados

-deja eso te vas a arrancar el labio

-está bien vamos

Al llegar al aeropuerto nos sentamos a esperar el vuelo venía algo retrasado pero después de unos 20 minutos los vi ahí estaban me sorprendió ver a la mitad de la compañía decir verdad pensé que la mayoría se quedaría en Rusia pero bueno que se le va a hacer claro ahí estaban mis amigos vi a Katrina correr hacia a mi parecía aliviada al llegar a mí me abrazo con fuerza

-Kat las asfixias

-no me importa Alex

-Sas te eche tanto de menos estos meses en Moscú fueron horribles no te atrevas a dejarnos otra vez –me susurro en el oído mi amiga

-quítate es mi turno es mi turno Saskia –dijo Ryan mientras me tomaba en brazos y me daba vueltas

-oye has bajado de peso estas más ligera-comento preocupado mi amigo mientras me cargaba

-debe ser tu imaginación estoy igual –May miro la incomodidad de su amiga y carraspeo para hacerse notar

\- o vaya lo siento somos unos mal educados mi nombre es Alex y estos son Kat y Ryan somos amigos de Saskia

-mucho gusto nosotros somos May Wong y Matt Darcy somos los nuevos amigos de Saskia aquí en Kaleido

-o es un placer – dijo Katrina mientras miraba un poco recelosa a los recién llegados

-si vaya que lo es, sas me preocupaba que con lo tímida que eres no hicieras amigos esto es genial vamos a divertirnos tanto y

-Es bueno ver que aún estas en una pieza incompetente –exclamo Natasha may de inmediato se envaro ella no permitiría que nadie le hablara así a su amiga además que se creía esta tipa

\- se puede saber quién te crees que eres al hablarle así a una de las nuevas estrellas de kaleido –le dijo molesta

-o no sabía que ahora tenías quien hablara por ti Saskia esto es un retroceso después de lo de Io pensé que no regresarías a esta fase es deprimente ver como tus avances aquí retrocedieron aunque bueno no sé porque sorprenderme siempre has sido tan débil después de todo

Tras esto el semblante de Saskia se desencajo por completo y sus ojos se cristalizaron May miro con autentico odio a la pelirroja que venía junto con un chico de pelo morado estaba a punto de replicar cuando una voz le gano

-natasha es bueno ver tus capacidades de memoria no han sido afectadas por los accidentes de los entrenamientos pero esto te costara en tu sueldo se te advirtió que este tipo de conducta no sería tolerada aquí será mejor que lo recuerdes si no quieres quedar con pago suspendido-may miro con incredulidad a la chica que la había sancionado se vía tan intimidante no debía ser muy mayor pero había algo en su aura una voz de mando que sin duda impresionaba

Noto como el chico que había cargado a Saskia miraba con odio puro a la peli roja mientras sostenía a su amiga en un abrazo protector

-ya no es nada no la escuches si no pienses en eso – le susurro para tranquilizarla mientras la apretaba contra si

Yuri miraba la escena molesto pero veía que al parecer no todos los nuevos acróbatas eran hostiles estaba preocupado por esa chica y algunos otros chicos quienes miraban mal a Saskia ella se había ganado rápido el aprecio de sus compañeros en kaleido si estas hostilidades continuaban habría problemas lo sabía en especial con gente como May y león a lado de Saskia que eran tan protectores con la gente que querían

-como sea está bien Mina deberíamos seguir –dijo molesta la peli roja

-tú debes ser Yuri no es así –le sorprendió un chico rubio que lo miraba debía tener su edad

-así es si no me equivoco tu debe ser Ethan es un placer conocerte

-el placer es mío lamento este deplorable espectáculo pero como vez tomaremos las medidas para controlar a nuestros acróbatas ella es mi hermana Mina creo que has hablado con ella por teléfono

-así es, es un gusto verte al fin aunque debo admitir que te imaginaba mayor por la madurez que mostrabas al hablar conmigo

-si bueno ese es mi yo ejecutivo alguien tiene que hacer las cosas bien no puedo confiar en mis hermanos en eso ese que está ahí abrazando a Saskia como si la vida se le fuera en ello es mi hermano menor Ryan un acróbata talentoso pero un dolor de cabeza la chica no grata es una de mis acróbatas principales Natasha Duncan, el chico que la acompaña es Vladimir Pavlov, veo que ya conociste a Katrina Amstrong y Alex Evans los demás miembros de mi compañía están por allá sin embargo me pareció relevante mencionar a mi elenco principal

El chico asintió aun algo apabullado por una personalidad tan fuerte en una chica era incluso más impresionante que Lyla

-ya veo es un placer tenerlos aquí deberíamos dirigirnos a kaleido

-si será lo mejor el autobús que está ahí azul es para nosotros díganle a sus acróbatas que ya pueden abordar

La chica asintió y dirigió a todo el mundo al autobús

-oye quieres ir con ellos- le pregunto con suavidad Matt a saskia quien aún estaba en los brazos de Ryan

-la verdad preferiría volver contigo y May al escenario-dijo mirando con disculpa a sus amigos

-o no lo sientas sas ve con ellos estaremos bien y además te veremos allá- la animo Katrina

-gracias – dijo ella y se fue con yuri y los demás ante la mirada preocupada de sus viejos amigos

-lo notaste verdad ella está cambiada- le susurro Katrina a Ryan algo preocupada

-tranquilízate estará bien-dijo el chico tratando de calmarla

Aunque Saskia no estaba bien su semblante ese que había sido de alegría mostraba tristeza y él podía verla tensa preocupada y eso lo molestaba

Cuando llegaron al escenario Sora ya los esperaba con una gran fiesta de bienvenida

Al llegar los acróbatas rusos se sentían totalmente fuera de lugar ellos venían con una actitud sumamente hostil el primero en recomponerse y salir de su estupor inicial fue Ryan ya que el al igual que Saskia era bueno manejando las situaciones nuevas ellos habían llegado antes ya que Yuri se había desviado con Saskia en lo que ella lograba calmarse un poco

-o vaya todo esto es para nosotros – exclamo impresionado acercándose a los ahí presentes

-o si es nuestra manera de darles la bienvenida mi nombre es Sora ellos son mis amigos, Anna, Mia, Rosseta, Ken, Marion, la señorita Lyla y bueno veo que ya conocieron a May y al joven Yuri solo nos faltaría

-León –exclamo el chico algo receloso mirando al recién llegado con algo de temor

-es bueno verlos Ryan –dijo el chico Ryan solo lo miro evaluadoramente

-bueno es un placer conocerlos déjame presentarte a mis amigos Sora ellos son mis amigos Katrina y Alex

-o ustedes son los amigos de la señorita Saskia ella habla mucho de ustedes los extrañaba mucho-comenzó Sora pudo ver como se dibujaba una sonrisa en el semblante de la chica tras su comentario

-si así es somos los amigos de Saskia – dijo ella al conocer a sora se había relajado un poco le preocupaba como le estaría yendo a su amiga después de verla tan delgada y estresada porque sin importar lo mucho que tratara de ocultarlo ella podía ver a través de Saskia

-hablando de la pequeña Saskia donde se abra metido creí que ella ya habría llegado después de todo ellos salieron antes del aeropuerto hacía acá

-tal vez esté perdiendo el tiempo como acostumbra-completo una chica pelirroja mirando mal a Ryan y los demás Sora se fijó en ella tenía la constitución de una acróbata experta

-solo cállate Natasha ya hiciste suficiente por el día de hoy no crees – le escupió el chico molesto mientras los demás miraban tensos la escena

-o por favor no es mi culpa que tu amiga adore ser el centro de atención que no pueda evitar darse a notar ya que sus mediocres habilidades no le permiten otras cosas

Sora la miro horrorizada que demonios pasaba porque esta chica era tan mala con sus compañeros

-bueno que yo recuerde las habilidades de Saskia siempre han sido superiores a las tuyas Natasha así que yo no expresaría mal de ella –le dijo León con ligereza mirándola fríamente

-o vaya olvidaba que ahora tu eres su nuevo compañero así que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por ella no tratar de ocultar su

-su que anda termina ese comentario Natasha será interesante las repercusiones en tu pago – le dijo una chica de cabello negro que venía entrando se veía joven pero por alguna razón su aura impresiono a Sora y sus amigos parecía que ella estaba a cargo

Natasha la miro con resentimiento pero se calló la chica venia acompañada de un joven sumamente apuesto de cabellos morados este se limitó a mirar furioso a león pero no dijo nada

Las chicas estaban muy tensas hasta que aparecieron Saskia con May, Matt y Yuri

-o vaya que los retraso creí que llegarían antes que nosotros Yuri– exclamo otro chico un rubio

-bueno tuvimos un poco de problemas atravesando una avenida una mala decisión por mi parte –exclamo yuri no muy convencido

\- Saskia ¿estás bien? – pregunto sora viendo de reojo a su amiga la cual parecía haber estado llorando

-si no te fijes es una gran fiesta la que organizaron vamos a celebrar-

Mientras la mayoría del elenco celebraba Saskia se escabullo de la fiesta junto con sky

-no estás haciéndolo fácil sabes

-pero es que no puedo verlos sky estoy siento que me falta el aire

-puede que sí pero preocuparas a tus amigos

-lo se

Saskia se dirigió hacia el único sitio donde ella encontraba paz en el escenario se dirigió a la pista central y comenzó a improvisar sin darse cuenta que una figura la seguía entre las sombras Vladimir miraba a Saskia embelesado la había echado tanto de menos y no sabía cómo acercarse a ella que decirle estaba por hablar cuando otro chico entro el rubio que había ido con Saskia a recogerlos

-hola loca no deberías seguir en la fiesta

-no en realidad tu porque no estás ahí

-porque la psicópata de May noto que te fuiste y comenzó a reñirme que si no te encontraba que si no estabas cómoda que toda esta fanfarria era estúpida que si no podía matar a esa idiota pelirroja que le molestaban los demás estaba enloqueciendo hasta que león literalmente la arrastro a bailar fue algo digno de verse

Saskia se río con ganas su amiga solía exagerar todo

-bueno en realidad no puedo estar ahí con ellos

Ese comentario atravesó a Vladimir le dolió se sintió traicionado aunque en realidad no podía culparla sintió rabia al ver a ese chico con Saskia

-entonces no vayas con ellos pero no te apartes del resto de nosotros

-es que no lo entiendes no son ellos es todo es que no puedo encararlos yo había olvidado lo que deje atrás

\- a tus amigos

-o no claro que no aunque en este momento no lo parezca los aprecio a todos aún a Natasha y Vladimir aunque ellos no son precisamente mis amigos

Vladimir sintió otra punzada de dolor pero al menos el saber que no los evitaba a ellos lo reconforto un poco pero ese sentimiento de dolor seguía ahí dentro mientras miraba a Saskia sentía que él debía ser quien la consolara quien la reconfortara y no podía evitar mirar con odio a ese chico

-sabes la verdad a León no le gusta que practiques sola dice que tienes una tendencia suicida al hacerlo-le dijo bromeando el chico

-no tengo tendencias suicidas

-a no y donde está la red de seguridad

Vladimir se fijó en ese detalle entonces es cierto que en casa ellos no tomaban mucha atención en ese tipo de cosas pero Saskia solía siempre poner la red por precaución

-si bueno es que estaba algo estresada eso no prueba nada Matt

-si no lo hace porque te altera

La chica miró mal a su amigo mientras este se acercaba y acariciaba su rostro

-recuerda que prometiste no mentirnos más no te alejes pequeña Saskia May va a pulverizarme si te pasa algo de nuevo, además de que preocupas a tus amigos ya sabes ese chico Ryan te ve y luce realmente muy preocupado

Saskia asintió sabía que aunque quisiese ocultarlo Ryan notaría que había algo mal con ella

-y bien volvemos a la fiesta

-o está bien pero solo porque quiero ver a León bailando con una May furiosa

La adaptación de los actores Rusos fue mucho más difícil que la de Saskia mientras ella se había adaptado rápidamente a todo ellos parecían odiar todo aquí ene especial había roces entre May y Natasha


End file.
